My Life, My Hell
by Maereland
Summary: Kurt Wagner's teaching assistant, Evelyn, piqued his interest as soon as he saw her. It was also made clear that she had lived through an impacting ordeal, causing her personality to become cold and distant. Like many challenges in Nightcrawler's life, however, he learns to treat such a thing as a challenge rather than a roadblock. Will he win her over or is it for naught?
1. Prelude: Enter the Tundra

My Life, My Hell

Prelude: Enter the Tundra

"My mind is on empty, that's all I have to say." mused the twenty-one-year-old woman sitting at an ebony desk in the empty classroom. Her voice held a slight Romanian accent as the words poured smoothly from her lips. The clock on her laptop screen read 2:25 A.M., but she seemed to have no intentions of leaving soon.

She leaned back on her plush chair, her pale skin glowing from the Moon's white light. Her eyes reflected the semi-filled page of writing on the screen, and it gave them a colder feeling than usual. After another hour or two, she sighed and snapped the laptop shut, running a hand through her black hair. "I need sleep, or else I won't be able to be here tomorrow . . . " she muttered, standing slowly from the comfortable seat. She held her laptop with one arm as she picked up her jacket with the other.

Before she exited her comfort space in order to return to the confines of her room, she took one more look into the classroom, smiling softly. "See you tomorrow."

"Good morning, Evelyn." greeted a cheery voice that could only belong to Kitty Pryde. Her eyes opened at her name being called, the blue orbs holding a cruel coldness to them. "Yeah, I get it. You're not a morning person." She said slowly, holding her hands up in defense.

Evelyn smiled softly with a laugh, shrugging. "My apologies, but someone like me doesn't really like . . . mornings." Kitty sat next to her and nudged her arm, smirking. "Oh, don't hide it from me, I know you just _love_ mornings!" she accused. Evelyn arched her brow in confusion, looking at the younger girl as if she was off her phasing rocker.

"What are you talking about?" "You know . . . The _only_ reason you get up in the mornings!" The pale-skinned woman visibly twitched as she growled in frustration. She crossed her arms across her chest as she pouted like a young child. Kitty couldn't help but let out an excited shriek, which alerted a few other X-Men that were lingering about the kitchen for breakfast.

"So you _do_ like him!" she concluded, pointing a finger at Evelyn. She had retreated a foot or two, just to be safe from the cold mutant's vengeance. "I'll never tell, and neither will you." Came the cold reply from the dark mutant. She stood up and left the kitchen as she sensed a headache approaching.

Strangely, as soon as Evelyn had left, a tired Kurt Wagner entered. A chorus of 'hellos' arose from the other X-Men as he poured coffee into his mug and sat down, fixing a loose cuff on his shirt.

Kitty couldn't help but let a smile float onto her face as she phased through the wall in the direction of the classrooms.

If Kitty had a right mind, which Evelyn highly doubted, she would heed her warning.

For a lack of a better term, she didn't _do_ crushes. It wasn't her _thing_. Hell, she didn't even have a _thing_, whatever that was. These thoughts, along with other mind-benders, coursed through Evelyn's mind as she sat silently in the same classroom she had last night.

Since the Sun was out, you could see pictures of famous authors and actors scattered over the walls. It looked like a regular college classroom, but downsized to look like a highschool one instead. The atmosphere was warm, which actually felt nice even for Evelyn, who was known to usually prefer the cold air of the mansion's sub-basement.

A shuffling sound occurred behind Evelyn, alerting her. She turned quickly to see an early student sit down at a desk in the center of the room. She smiled at them gently, earning a tired smile in return. A couple more students entered not too long after the first one had, and Evelyn felt herself growing warm on the inside as she watched them.

She was raised as a cold person, but the look of happiness and innocence of people's faces still warmed her frozen heart. It was never enough to melt it, though, which is one of the main things that Kitty teased her about. Her damned frozen heart.

As soon as the clock stuck eight on the dot, a 'bamf' sounded off inside of the room. Atop the desk stood their teacher, Kurt Wagner, better known as Nightcrawler from the X-Men. He is also the one that Evelyn apparently liked, according to Kitty.

Doubtful.

"Welkommen, Kinder! I am Mr. Wagner and welcome to Drama! Here, we will begin to learn about the most endearing stories throughout history. So, _bitte_, express yourselves. That is what drama is all about! Expressions." He announced, his noticeable German accent resounding off of the walls.

He bowed dramatically as he stepped off of his desk in one elegant stride, turning to take Evelyn's hand in his three-fingered one. He pulled her gently to the front of the classroom and smiled a fang-toothed grin.

"Und this, this is my assistant, Evelyn! Isn't she beautiful, Kinder?" he mused, lifting her hand to his mouth and brushing his lips over the pale skin. The small crowd of students erupted in hushed whispers and giggles about their two teachers.

"Well, I think we are the next gossip, Fraulein." "Yes, I suppose we are. Thank you for starting up a scandal, _love_." she replied sarcastically, taking her hand away from his.

He shrugged and took some papers from his desk. "All in good fun, liebchen, don't be angry with me." he asked softly, his prehensile tail holding out a small flower to her that he had taken from the small vase on his desk. She sighed and took the flower, smiling at the blue man. "Thank you." she whispered, a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Nein, thank you, liebchen." She turned her gaze back to the blue-furred man in front of her. _Why is he thanking me? _she asked herself, a confused gaze appearing on her pale face. All she received as assurance was an Errol Flynn grin as he sauntered through the student's desks with a flourish that only Kurt Wagner could manage.

Quite the dramatic effect for just passing out worksheets, but that is just the character known as Kurt.

Evelyn wouldn't have it any other way, even if she'd never admit it.

"Our first lesson: Improvisation!" Exclaimed the excited Kurt Wagner as he finished passing out the worksheets. "Everyone has a _little_ inspiration bug inside of them. All they need to do is find it and bring it out in order to create scenes lovely enough that they may make history. All you need to do is _try_." He assured them, a caring gaze in his golden orbs as he looked at his students.

Evelyn knew this look too well. It was the look he had given her when she first walked into this room. It was the look he gave you when he decided to open himself, to expose his soul.

This was the look that changed Evelyn's life. She let a ghost of a smile appear on her lips as she watched him teach, knowing that he took pride in all that he did. She attempted to distract herself in reading some stories from the textbook, but before she could register much, Kurt dragged her to stand next to him.

"Now, me and my lovely assistant will show you all our own example of improvisation!" "We are?" She asked, her eyes wide. _It's at times like this that I actually might want to hurt him. Might._

"Dear Delilah, why must you be so cold towards me?" Spoke Kurt, now in a heartbroken persona. "Because, Markus, I must be gone from this place that binds me. Therefore, you must be gone from me as well." Replied Evelyn with a cold, distant voice of a torn woman. 'Markus' took 'Delilah's' hands in his, leaning close. "If I could destroy the world to keep you here with me, then let me become the Devil himself."

"Do not lie to me, Markus, it is unbecoming." With a scoff, he released her hands, looking away. He ran a quivering hand through his hair in frustration, grinding his teeth. "I can not just let you go! We've been through the risks and dangers that rival that of a Montague and Capulet. Does that not matter to you?" 'Delilah' gave him a saddened expression, eyes watering.

"As if it does not, Markus! Of course it matters to me, probably more so than it does you." She retorted harshly, stomping her foot on the ground. Her voice sounded strained, as if choked by tears. 'Markus' turned to see his lover's watery eyes and he rushed forward to envelop her into a warm embrace.

"My Delilah, our love defeats all. So please, do not strain it, for it is delicate but strong. Just like you. Such beauty should not know such pain." He whispered, leaning his head forward for a romantic kiss.

Before their lips touched, Kurt returned to his own self, twirling Evelyn quickly before they both bowed to the students.

"Und that is how it is done, Kinder." He said proudly as he gave a proud smile to Evelyn, which was returned.


	2. Chapter 1: She's a Lady

My Life, My Hell

Chapter 1: She's a Lady

The school bell rang, the sound resonating off of the class' walls. Students fanned out of the room like a tightened pack of rats escaping from the sewers. Kurt chuckled as he watched them, picking up the papers from their desks. Evelyn sat in the plush chair that the blue man usually occupied, watching him silently.

She regarded his laugh for a moment, but quickly returned to a seemingly emotionless persona. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but quickly closed it as if deciding against it. She enjoyed the silence more than the chaos called noise. She did enjoy watching Kurt pick up, though. He didn't make much noise, except soft, rhythmic steps and soft breathing along with the shuffling of loose papers. It was a calming atmosphere.

"Are you ready to grab some lunch, Fraulein?" Evelyn blinked slowly and gazed upwards at the German's golden eyes, tilting her head. "All right." She stood from the comfortable chair and grabbed her messenger bag, slinging it over one shoulder.

"You did a very impressive job of playing Delilah. Your improvisation is amazing." She listened to his praise and responded with a gentle smile. He was the only one who received her smiles, so he felt like he was special.

It warmed his heart whenever she let him see the warmer side of her frozen personality. "Evelyn, why is it that you do not speak much?" This question was more of curiosity and wonder than a true need of knowledge. "Because, I prefer silence to words." This response baffled Kurt, which he portrayed in a slight tilt of his furry head. "Actions speak louder than words, you mean." "In a way, it's complicated."

"You're speaking now, however." She gave him another smile, this one holding a slight cunning to it.

"Because you asked me to."

Evelyn was sitting on top of the marble counter in the kitchen, watching the older X-Men bustle about to get their lunch. It was oddly amusing to watch them. You'd think that it would be a tangle or a mess, but they actually had this wacked-out way of looking organized from sheer repetition.

She tilted her head, crossing one leg over the other. Kurt looked up from his food while he sat at the table to glance at her without her noticing. She was like a vampire, pale and lovely in a way that was frightening. At times, he couldn't help but stare.

Perhaps it was the fact of her ethereal appearance, since he had many an encounter with the occult. Another reason was that she was so alluring, looking like she did. Or, he could just be attracted to her because she was smoking hot, despite her obviously cold demeanor. Who knew? Well, it seemed like everyone else but him and said temptress.

Everyone saw Evelyn visibly jump as the microwave beeped, letting her know that her lunch was done. She popped open the accursed, beeping device of pure doom and took a warm can from its threshold. She poked a hole into the small can with her thumb and stuck a straw through, drinking it casually as she hopped down from the counter.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at her flippant attitude toward everything, including the ongoing stares of her co-workers. They thought she had problems, that she was strangely beyond compare, but he knew that she was actually very sane.

She had many quirks to her, that's all. It was just her aloof gaze with her cold, icicle eyes that unnerved most people. Even Kurt could admit that she startled him the first time he saw her eyes looking into his, like she was trying to freeze him from the inside out. He quickly realized that she was merely asking for a kindred soul, someone to share her beautiful mind with. A confidant, a friend.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Flashback:**

_**One Year Ago, Xavier Mansion. Beginning of New Term.**_

_Kurt was sitting in the kitchen, chatting nonchalantly with Kitty as she explained the events of her date with Piotr. He had a smile on his face as she explained the movie they saw with her hands, visibly freaking out at the scary scenes. _

_"Then, like, it was all 'I'm gonna murder you and stuff. Use your entrails as a thread for my new clothes.'" "I see." came the amused reply from the blue mutant. "Hey, Kurt, have you seen the new girl that Emma brought in? She looks kind of creepy. Like she's never seen a pool in her life." Kurt clicked his tongue and looked at Kitty. "Sorry, fuzzy, but she does. She's pale, like a vampire or something."_

_"A vampire? Interesting." She scoffed, but smiled nonetheless. "Come on, Casanova, let's go meet your little Vampire Bat of Love." "Ach, don't say it like that, Katzchen." This was answered with Kitty rolling her eyes with a giggle at his discomfort. _

_After being dragged through a countless amount of walls, stairs, vents, and who knows what else, they spotted a petite young woman walking outside. She was holding a black umbrella that was decorated with matching lace, giving her a gothic look. She seemed to have sensed them, because she quickly turned to face them, her eyes seeming to pierce through Kurt's soul. _

_He tensed involuntarily, but he returned back to his regular self before he even registered it. She fully faced the both of them now, her head in a slight tilt, as if saying: 'I'm lost, however I do not want to be found. How did you two find me?' He knew the look well. The look of peace and contentment. The look he had whenever he just looked at the sunset from the trees. _

_He smiled and reached his hand out toward her, bowing like a gentleman. He half-expected the pale beauty to cringe and back away, but she took his hand like he was a normal man offering to guide his lady through the park. He smiled, standing fully to look into her eyes. They were the same color, cold and cruel, but now they held a gentleness that was hidden. A treasure. _

_He was a swashbuckler at heart, a pirate, a rogue and intended to dig up that treasure._ _As if hearing him, she smiled slyly at the cunning, blue mutant, promising the challenge. This was going to be quite fun . . ._

________________________________________________________________________________

He followed her back to the classroom, where she sat on the desk. She sipped on the straw slowly, enjoying the warmth in comparison to her cold body. "Fraulein, are you ready for the last class of the day?" "Am I ever ready, Kurt?" His body tensed.

He wasn't used to her saying his name in that voice of hers, the voice of cold warmth. The confusing voice that she only spoke to him in. "N-nein, but you manage, Fraulein." His tail twitched, snapping him out of his state. He sighed and sat in his chair, beginning to grade papers. She leaned back, laying herself on her back to look at him from an upside down angle. "You should make a pirate movie. You'd play a mean Jack Sparrow copy."

He laughed and poked her forehead with one finger. "Really?" "Yes, really. You're not cut out to be Orlando Bloom. You're more of an Errol Flynn meets Johnny Depp. You know, the works." Her enigmatic smile was contagious, as he found himself flashing his pointed fangs in an entertained grin. "Oh, why is the rum always gone?" he quoted. "No, no. You're more of the 'Jar of Dirt' scene kind of Sparrow." Her joke made his eyes widen as he mock-gasped. "I beg your pardon." "Pardon given."

He smiled softly, leaning over her to lean closer to her. "Copying Spider-man now are we? Aren't the both of you rivals?" "Just the real one. The movie Spider-man is no match, but he does know how to make a kissing scene." "As if, you're missing the rain, and I'm no Kirsten Dunst." He moved his head back, and his cheeks now flushed violet.

"So that's how Smurf blush." she commented, smiling once again.


	3. Chapter 2: Busy Signals

My Hell, My Life

Chapter 2: Busy Signals

Kurt, admittedly, couldn't even keep his eyes off of the pale woman sitting in his chair throughout class. Every time he would turn his gaze towards her, she would flash a smile, causing him to flush involuntarily and turn back to the plethora of teens in front of him.

Evelyn was lazily reading Kurt's copy of classical dramas, trying to pick out interesting titles for the class. _These are all sort of boring. I mean, I know they're classics, but they've all been done before. This is a school of new generation people. We need a new generation of art, too._

Her pondering was interrupted by a shy glance from a certain blue male with a noticeable shade of violet strayed across his cheeks. She suppressed a giggle as she watched him become flustered and turn away from her wintery eyes.

She knew he was still in a rut from the whole 'Spider-man' thing, but she couldn't deny that it was funny to see the usually flirtatious Nightcrawler all hot and bothered over a girl. Especially since it was she that he was bothered about. It was oddly tempting, but she needed to keep her cool. Something she was definitely good at. Most of the time.

After the last class of the day had ended, Kurt stretched his arms before going to clean up the papers and random debris from class. Evelyn stacked up the books and placed them on the shelf, standing on her toes to get some leverage. She heard an amused chuckle from behind her, causing her to turn with a glare towards them.

Kurt smiled his devilish smile as he looked at her, placing the book in her arms up using only his tail. "Show-off." He laughed at her comment, doing the same with the following books. "No, merely taking advantage of the easy way out of labor." She scoffed and rolled her eyes, feigning annoyance. "Fraulein, you're very lovely up close." His comment caught her off guard, so her cheeks flushed pink from embarrassment and surprise. "What the hell are you talking about?" she shot, stomping her foot slightly. He merely chuckled, now seeing her all bothered because of one comment. "Nothing, I'm sorry. I'll see you at dinner, ja?" She nodded slowly and looked away from him, her cheeks not faltering from its tinted redness. He took her hand and brushed his lips against it, feeling her jump from the contact. His smile was so bright it contrasted greatly to his blue skin.

Dinner was pretty much the same as always. It was the same thing; eating, chatting, etc. Of course every day had its little differences here in there. Such as Hank McCoy with a brand new joke or story to make everyone smile. Maybe Logan will belch out like no man has ever done before, no matter how gross it is.

One thing that didn't seem to change, Kurt noticed, is that Evelyn always sat in the small seat by the window. No one sat there during dinner but her. No one sat _with_ her, either. She just gazed into the setting sun as it turned dark, a peaceful expression on her mythical face. Her legs were pulled up against her chest as her back was to the wall, her dark hair, which barely fell to her shoulders, glowing from the remaining light outside.

Kurt felt a prodding in his side and he jumped, realizing that he had been caught staring at the young woman. "Kurt, are you all right? You've barely touched your food." It was Emma Frost, the new headmistress of the institute along with Scott. "Ach, yes. Sorry, I was distracted. Class was eventful, is all." He silently prayed that she wouldn't look into his mind, because that would definitely be bad.

Emma was probably the person who despised Evelyn the most. Whether it was jealousy of looks or just the fact of Evelyn's attitude, no one knew. Kurt looked towards the window again, feeling like he was in his own world like Evelyn seemed to be.

He stood slowly, taking his plate with him as he moved to sit next to her, smiling softly. She turned her head to face him, a look of both confusion and slight surprise in her eyes. Her face wouldn't budge, he knew, but her eyes gave away everything in her heart. She was sad that no one sat with her, but she was also content with looking at the sky. He placed his hand on hers, feeling her cold skin again. She looked at him and tilted her head, the same look he gave her when they had first met.

He smiled and released her hand, silently continuing his meal. They both remained silent, comfortable in each other's company.

______________________________________________________________________________

**7:23 P.M.**

Evelyn was silently reading, atop her balcony as she sat on a white lounge chair. She looked even paler during the night as the moon washed over her. She sighed softly and looked up towards it, tilting her head. After a moment or two of staring at the moon, she moved back to reading her book, her black nightdress fluttering in the wind.

She heard a noise from her balcony's railing and quickly shot her eyes upward, catching a shocked Kurt as he balanced himself on her railing. "Oh, guten Nacht." She smiled at his awkward greeting and stood slowly, putting her book down. "Is there any reason that you decided to live up to your name, Nightcrawler?" He smiled sheepishly from the name, as well as the fact of being caught at it.

"I was actually going to ask you something." She arched her brow, placing her frail-looking hands onto her slim hips. How he loved her hands. He shook the thought from his head and lowered himself from the railing to stand in front of her. "I was wondering something." At this he noticed that she was wearing only a nightgown, which made his cheeks flush violet again.

"Why is it that you are always so standoffish to everyone around you? You are a good person. I see it in your eyes." Her sudden glare startled him as she clenched her fists. "That is none of your business. We all have our reasons for being the way we are toward people, so you should learn to mind that fact." Her cold voice disappointed him. He hadn't heard her speak to him in that way since the first time she had. It was depressing. "Okay. Danke." He barely mumbled it, teleporting away suddenly. Evelyn pinched her nose at the blast of smoke and brimstone, waving it off with the other hand.

She sighed and looked back up at the moon, closing her eyes slowly. "Kurt . . ."

He teleported back into his own room, his mind troubled. He didn't know much about Evelyn. All he knew were the things that she revealed to him, as well as some things he had found from her training sessions and while in class. He knew she apparently had a dark and terrible past, but bringing it up triggered her anger.

She didn't like getting angry, so that's why she kept away from people. His eyes widened at the realization. Evelyn was just angry at her past, so she didn't want anyone to ask about it. She was a good person, Kurt knew that, but he also knew that even a calming person like her had their limits. Her cool personality was just there as a wall to block the fire and pain trapped inside of her heart.

He promised himself that he'd find the treasure in her eyes, and to find the beauty, you need to go past the perils and dangers. He was willing to do so. Any well-known swashbuckler always went through perils to help the damsel and be the hero. The thing was, he wasn't doing this for the glory. Well, there wasn't really any involved at all. A personal goal? No. It was a matter of showing the girl with the frozen heart that there was someone in this world that wanted her to truly smile again. A person who was willing to attempt to melt the ice.

"She needs someone in her life. Whether I'm a friend or more, I need to be that person. She can't live like this." He promised both her and himself this, clutching a rosary in his hand as he prayed. He prayed for everyone like he always did, but he added that he wanted her happiness in the end. He wanted her life to shine like her eyes whenever he made her smile. He prayed hard, wanting this to come true terribly.

As Evelyn prepared for bed, she couldn't shake the feeling of something watching her. She was a paranoid person, but she was also usually right. She heard something shift behind her and she shot her hand towards it, freezing the area instantly. A shadow moved from the frozen block, fluttering outside of her window in a desperate escape. The ice disappeared as she rushed toward the balcony where the shadow had fled.

It was a figure, intangible in shape, but it held itself up as if by a body. Evelyn noticed it had no body to speak up, and it definitely wasn't Cloak. He was never seen without Dagger by his side. Or inside, for that matter. It had an aura of cold darkness to it, evil. She glared at the figure, trying to freeze it to the best of her ability. It seemed to block any ice from forming over it, which confused her.

It scuttled off of the rail and disappeared into the night, blending into the night like a freaky chameleon. She huffed in annoyance, her eyes now a barren gray from the use of her powers. They slowly melded back into their usual frozen blue as she relaxed her body. She could sense the looming shadow, it was gone, but it wasn't far. It was keeping her in its sights, watching her. Monitoring her. She scoffed and walked back into her room, shutting the balcony doors. She closed the curtains and stood back in the dark room, a cold chill crawling up her spine.

"Damn it, this cannot be good."


	4. Chapter 3: Hurricane Street

My Hell, My Life

Chapter 3: Hurricane Street

Saturday. Probably Evelyn's favorite day of the week. She usually slept in until lunch time just to aggravate the 'White Mistress' known as Emma. However, this Saturday, she couldn't even get herself to be remotely drowsy.

She just felt heavy with so many unwanted emotions surging through her. Guilt for yelling at Kurt, paranoia for the creepy shadow thing, and fear for the future of the mansion, incase that thing was plotting something.

There she lay, curled up in her wad of emotions, wrapped like a tight blanket of discomfort. She didn't want to get up, but she felt as if gravity was fucking with her today.

Wonderful.

She shot herself up from the bed into a sitting position, suddenly grasping her head in consequence from getting up to fast.

She looked around her room, which was dark despite the morning sun trying to push through her black curtains. She huffed out a breath of air, mustering enough energy to slip one leg to touch the floor.

_**TUNDRA!**_

"Ah!" Came her cry as she ungracefully fell on her face.

_**If you do not arrive to the Danger Room in less than fifteen minutes, I'm making you battle Wolverine! Now move it. You're so lazy! **_

She jumped up at the silicone wench's voice dissipated from her mind, hopping into the shower after stripping at a record speed. "Damn it, Emma, always screwing with me on the weekends."

Her angered mumbles were interrupted by a gentle knock on her bedroom door. "Just a moment." Then appeared the mask once again, ready for a new day. Ready to face the world.

It was Kurt, which was slightly surprising. "Guten Tag!" His cheerful greeting brightened up Evelyn's morning, so she gave a soft nod in return.

She couldn't keep a bad attitude towards him, he was too kind for that.

She sighed as she ran her fingers through her still damp hair. Kurt noticed the distinct smell of coconuts, which made his tail swing to and fro in an effect of his mood. He smiled at her usual morning pout, her face like a stubborn child's.

She took his arm in hers, preparing for the inevitable. **BAMF!**

When the two arrived inside of the Danger Room, a quick bout of queasiness settled in Evelyn's gut, making her sidestep a few times in an attempt to balance out her wacked system. Kurt's chuckle sounded close to her as he helped her stand, much to her embarrassment.

"I'm fine." Her stubborn remark only made the smile on his face grow. He liked it whenever she was hot-headed, whenever she tried to be tough in front of all of the other X-Men, to show that she was strong.

She did look normal in comparison to all of the others, only in a hooded sweatshirt with the Institute logo and shorts along with her trademarked black Vans.

Emma gave a dry greeting towards the younger woman and instructed her to go practice her timing skills. Kurt placed his hand on Evelyn's shoulder, giving her an earnest smile as she looked at him. She returned with a smile of her own before she began to warm up for the day's exercises.

Like always, the training was quite stressful, since Emma liked to push Evelyn to her limits before all else. It was like a sick game to her, like a game of cat and mouse pushed to the extreme.

However, also like every other time she was pushed, Evelyn surprised Emma with her ability to adapt to whatever challenge happened to be thrown in her direction. This, of course, angered the blond woman.

"How is it that no matter how hard the challenge, that damn girl always manages to pass?" Her irritable comment was answered by Wolverine scoffing disbelievingly. "Maybe you should quit while you're ahead." A stunned silence followed, a grinning Kurt appearing next to Piotr.

______________________________________________________________________________

Evelyn was really getting tired with all of the faux-Sentinels attacking her relentlessly. Not physically tired, mind you, but ticked off.

After nearly being squished by a size one hundred foot about two dozen times, you'd be mad, too. A string of curses was muttered under her breath as she ran towards another metallic bastard.

Making a quick dash towards the left, she spin-kicked its leg. Shooting out ice missiles like a trigger-happy Russia, the leg snapped in half. The Sentinel fell to the ground, crawling towards her.

She glared at the machine before freezing its head in her hands. She punched it directly in the forehead, watching as it crumbled.

The simulation ended abruptly, an excited Shadowcat phasing through the control room to congratulate her emotionless co-worker.

"Like, you did great, Evelyn!" Evelyn nodded, her eyes unchanging. Kitty grabbed her arm and led her out of the Danger Room to await evaluation.

Joy.

When Evelyn and Kitty entered the control room, all eyes went to her. Emma looked at her like always; with disdain. "You appear angry, Tundra." Her mocking tone only succeeded in causing Evelyn to twitch with annoyance.

"I may. The next time you decide to use me as a guinea pig, at least give me a good target. Maybe a dummy that looks like you. I'll really fuck that thing up."

Kitty looked at her friend wide-eyed, shocked that she would speak to Emma that way, even if she did deserve it. Evelyn flashed a false smile as she turned her heel and left the room, a stunned silence suffocating those inside.

"Well, I'm going for a beer. Come on, Elf," grunted Logan as he shuffled out of the stuffy room. Kurt followed him closely, not needing to be told twice.

______________________________________________________________________________

While Logan was sitting at the kitchen table knocking back some beers, Kurt was looking around for Evelyn. She wasn't in her room nor any of the bathrooms. She wasn't in Kitty or Piotr's rooms, and not even in the library. He looked outside, but there was no sign of her.

_Did she run away? _He thought this, wondering if the young woman had finally become fed up with Emma's antics of spite. He doubted it, because Evelyn seemed like a strong person. However, he had recently realized that she had limits. His pointed fangs nipped him as he bit his lip nervously.

Evelyn was in her and Kurt's shared classroom. She was reading the first few pages of a random book titled _The Silver Kiss_ and so far it was decently entertaining. It seemed to revolve around this woman and a handsome vampire. A cliche romance.

"_Moonlight lit the gazebo, tracing it with silver, but a shadow crept inside, independent of natural shades. She tensed. Her hands gripped the edge of the bench. She leaned forward to decipher its meaning, peering into the mottled dark. She saw someone within._

_A figure detached from the shadows. Her mouth dried, Mother of two found dead, she thought. It moved toward her, stepping into the moonlight on the side closest to her, and briefly she thought to run. Then she saw his face._

_He was young, more boy than man, slight and pale, made elfin by the moon. He noticed her and froze like a deer before the gun. They were trapped in each other's gaze. His eyes were dark, full of wilderness and stars. But his face was ashen. Almost as pale as his silver hair._

_With a sudden ache she realized he was beautiful. The tears that prickled her eyes broke his bonds, and he fled, while she sat and cried for all things lost."_

Evelyn lowered the book with one hand over her mouth. "Wow . . ." Her whisper seemed to echo around her, deafening. She placed her hand in the book to mark it and closed it to see the cover. She stared intently at it, a boy and girl in a loving embrace. It was a dark picture, and you could tell the boy was not human. Evelyn could see how his silver hair and pale skin made him so lovely in the moon. She saw how someone so unique could be so beautiful.

Uniqueness is beauty in itself, isn't it?

She smiled to herself, grabbing a spare bookmark off of Kurt's desk and marking the page. She decided to read the book, to pass her time. She leaned back on the recliner and closed her eyes, the book resting on her stomach.

She felt like she was sinking into the plush chair, her small frame being enveloped. It was a cozy feeling, like one of being embraced warmly. Her legs could not reach the floor, so she actually felt as if she was on a cloud.

She fell into a deep sleep, not making a sound. All that could be heard were the calm winds of autumn.

Kurt walked into the room, closing the door softly. He looked at his chair and broke out in a smile of joy and relief as he saw the small woman sleeping in it. He tensed as a clatter of a book broke through the silence of the room.

"Mein Gott . . ." He walked towards her, noticing that a book was on the floor near her. He picked it up and read the title. Another smile appeared on his lips as he looked down at her, placing the small book on the desk.

He lifted her small form in his arms as his tail placed the book in her hold. He dared not to teleport, in case she awoke from the feeling. He walked to her room calmly, gazing at her every few moments.

As he entered, he placed her on her bed, covering her with the duvet. It was a challenge, but he managed to release the book from her grip and to release her hair from its tie. Her dark hair was spread over the pillow in an arc behind her, making her skin even paler in appearance.

His hand twitched involuntarily and he shook his head to clear his nerves and thoughts. "Guten Nacht, mein liebchen." It came merely as a whisper as he brushed his lips against her temple. She muttered something in her sleep, but Kurt wasn't able to hear it. His heart melted at her innocent face, but he knew that he wasn't to stay for long.

He hastily exited her room, shutting the door as softly as he had when he first entered. He sighed softly and closed his eyes, not believing himself. "Ach, get a hold of yourself. She's in an entirely different world." Smile gone, he sauntered down the hall towards his own room.

______________________________________________________________________________

Not too far away, a large shadow was perched atop a tree branch, watching the closed curtain's of Evelyn's balcony intently. _"Damn child," _it hissed, seeming to tremble in anger. It paused, as if listening to another voice. _"You've been nothing but a nuisance since your birth." _

"_A nuisance, and nothing else. You will die a nuisance, as well."_

______________________________________________________________________________

**In this story, I used a small excerpt from a novel that I am currently reading. It's titled "The Silver Kiss" by the very talented author Annette Curtis Klause. It's when the main character first sees the vampire named Simon. I picked this for two main reasons, one being that the cover makes Simon appear as if he has pointed ears. It reminded me of Kurt, so I decided to use this book. I picked those lines because it explained the feelings and thoughts of both Evelyn and me.**

**Beauty is not based out outward appearance, but by the beauty of someone's heart. To be in love is to love someone unconditionally, and to be undoubtedly happy. It's very cliche and overused in stories, but it is what most people seek. Sometimes, it even seeks people out who don't even want it. I find that quite funny.**

**Also, if you have any problems with Kurt's German phrases, I do apologize. However, I don't feel that it is necessary to put a translator. Context clues are very helpful in these instances. If you really need help, please message me.**

**Otherwise, please R&R and please stay tuned to upcoming chapters.**


	5. Chapter 4: I Must Be Dreaming

My Life, My Hell

Chapter 4: I Must Be Dreaming

**Most of this chapter will cover Evelyn's past. It is in a dream. This is directly after the last scene of chapter three. I thought of this after hearing the song "I Must Be Dreaming" by The Maine. **

**Evelyn's past is a dark one, so the Mature rating pretty much starts here. Just as a warning and precaution. Thank you for reading everyone. **

**Also, there will be words and phrases in Romanian. Our beloved Evelyn is Romanian, of course, so we needed her native language. There will be a translator at the bottom. **

______________________________________________________________________________

Kurt had returned to his room, a tired yawn escaping his lips. "She sleeps so peacefully, it's nice," he concluded, taking off his shirt to change into his pyjamas.

After changing, he allowed himself to lie on his bed. His mind was whirring away, thoughts running through like wind.

Evelyn was still as much of an enigma as ever, and Kurt knew that she would remain one until he tried to find out himself. With a glare, he turned over onto his side, looking at the wall.

"She's all kinds of trouble, nein?"

______________________________________________________________________________

Evelyn was still sleeping, unmoving from the position Kurt had placed her in. However, she was mumbling in her sleep as she had been before. Jumbled words escaped her lips as she suddenly thrashed her head to the side.

**Flashback:**

_A five-year-old Evelyn sat on her father's lap, giggling as he read her nursery rhymes. "Jack be nimble, Jack be quick. Jack, jump over the candle stick . . . " His voice faded off as he noticed his smallest daughter sleeping. _

_Her father, Giorgio, was cradling his smallest daughter in his arms. He watched his wife in the kitchen, a smile on his face. _

_Evelyn's mother, Marcelia, a petite and pale woman, much like her daughter, was making dinner. Its smell wafted around the medium-sized home. It was a comfortable atmosphere. _

_The oldest sister, Andreanna, was sitting on the floor of the living room. The family dog, Ginger, was sleeping on the sofa, small snores rising from her small figure. _

_Her brother, Sebastian, was the middle child. He was sitting on the arm of the couch, watching television with a smile._

_Andreanna, being the oldest, rushed to her mother's side. She offered to help set the table, to which she was granted the honor. Her mother smiled, watching her child grow in her own way._

_This same look was given to each child. All of them were special in her eyes. Her loving gaze floated to her husband, a handsome man with hair darker than the blackest coals. His eyes however, were a bright green. They reminded her of the fields she was born in. _

_Marcelia's blue eyes suddenly shot toward the window, hearing a noise from outside. She shrugged it off, noticing it was bedtime. No wonder Evelyn is tired, she thought. _

_After the children had been placed in bed, both Marcelia and Giorgio undressed and cleaned up as they prepared for bed themselves. "I'm worried," came Marcelia's bothered voice, "I think someone may be watching." _

_She was correct, but the flippant Giorgio reassured her, kissing her shoulder tenderly. "Du-te la culcare, all will be well in the morning." _

_With that, the two fell asleep, clueless to the deadly stranger that lurked outside of their home. _

________________________________________________________________________________

"What could have happened in her past to make her so distant?"Kurt sighed to himself as he folded his arms behind his head, looking toward the ceiling.

The moon was illuminating his bedroom, making odd shapes on the walls. He stiffened as he thought he saw a shadow move, but it disappeared. He shrugged it off and closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep.

**Flashback:**

_During the midnight hours, Evelyn's loud cries could be heard throughout the house._

_Marcelia's form appeared at the door, seeing a black figure hovering over her small child. She rushed forward, calling for Giorgio as she did so._

_A blast sounded, and the woman fell over, dead. The shade seemed to be carrying a gun of some sort. _

_Giorgio, carrying a saber, quickly knocked said weapon out of the assailant's hand. He gasped at the body of his wife, but remained on guard._

_Evelyn continued to cry loudly amidst the wreckage of her bedroom and the two battling adults. _

_Andreanna hurried toward the noises, watching her father battle it out with a strange shadow. "Andreanna! Take your siblings and run!" "Father, but I can't! Come with us!" Her pleads were drowned out as another blast sounded from outside._

"_Run!" Her father's order was accepted with tear-filled eyes. Andreanna got a hold of the wailing Evelyn and led her toward Sebastian, who was waiting in the kitchen. _

"_Where is father, Anna?" The older sibling did not answer, tugging him along as she led her family outside. "We need to be strong for Tata and Mama, got it?" With nods as her reply, she smiled at the now whimpering Evelyn._

"_Nu plange, te voi grija de tine."_

________________________________________________________________________________

Evelyn was on her side now, tears rolling down her face as the words seemed to echo in her dreams as they did long ago. She was a fool to believe them, but she was a mere child. She knew no better.

**Flashback:**

_It seemed like hours that the three children had been sitting in the hidden room under their house. Andreanna was nursing a cut on Sebastian's knee, which he had gotten from a fall a moment ago. _

"_It's merely a scrape, Sebastian. You're lucky." He sniffed with a nod, Evelyn sitting next to him with a concerned face. _

_All of them jumped as they heard the hidden room's door being kicked open and angered voices rushed in. They weren't familiar, but it belonged to the intruders._

_They managed to squeeze themselves outside of a small window, but Sebastian whimpered as his knee hit the frame. A small pack of about three men turned and saw them._

_And that is where hell began._

_The death of their parents hadn't sunken in yet, but now the children knew that there was no escape. _

"_Why are you doing this to us? What have we done to you?" The older sibling shouted at the men, guarding the younger children with her arms._

_The men didn't answer, they only raised their guns and took aim at the screaming preteen. _

"_Fugi!" shouted their sister, and the two did not hesitate. _

_Sebastian took Evelyn's arm and began to run, but the girl felt her legs burning from all of the sudden running and panic._

_She did not utter a sound._

_They heard a gunshot go off behind them, and Sebastian dared a look. Evelyn never found out what he had seen, but she now has a feeling that it was their sister's body in the Romanian snow. _

_Bloodied and pale._

"_Anna!"_

________________________________________________________________________________

Logan was sitting in the kitchen with Ororo, chatting about random events.

"I wondered how you could stand being up so early, Logan." He looked at the African goddess with a look of disdain. "I'm just feeling jumpy. Somethin' ain't right." The dark-skinned woman arched a silver brow, disbelieving.

She then broke out into a smile. "You're worried about Kurt and Evelyn, aren't you? How he was so despondent in finding her earlier?" "No, there's just something bad in the air, I can smell it," he argued back, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

A sleep-deprived Kurt stumbled into the kitchen, slumping into the chair next to Logan's. "Goodness, Kurt, you look worn."

She poured him a mug of coffee, and noted to him that it was about four in the morning. "Ja, I know, but I can not sleep. Something is on my mind."

"Some_one_," interjected Logan.

"Nein, not someone!" His cry was only answered by two chuckles. "Well, perhaps. She seemed so peaceful when asleep, but I know something is wrong."

Two arched brows now.

"Wait. You saw her sleeping? I'm ashamed in you, Elf." "N-nein! I did no such thing! She fell asleep in my classroom! Mein Klassenzimmer!"

Now he received two laughs in return due to his flustered attitude.

**Flashback:**

_The two remaining children paused in their running, unable to carry on. They could see their house downhill, but no movement save for the black-cloaked men moving around. They shouted in hoarse voices, angry and impatient. Complete brutes. _

_Evelyn began to silently cry as her brother held her, cradling her small head in his arms. Their black hair, unlike their sister's natural red, blended into the barren forest that surrounded their home. _

_A dog's barking made them look around in alarm, but a familiar blur rushed toward them. "Ginger!" Sebastian's smile lit up as he saw the familiar Shiba Inu barreling toward them excitedly, her curled tail wagging like a propeller. _

_Her fur was bloodied and singed in some spots, but otherwise, she was fine. She yapped and barked, licking their pale faces in greeting. _

_Her ears perked up, looking toward the distance, where sharp voices began coming into focus. _

"_No . . ." _

_They began running again, kicking snow up behind them. Ginger barked a warning at the men, growling fiercely despite her small size. She was only a puppy. _

_Another shot. A whimper. Silence._

_Tears sprung into Evelyn's icicle eyes. By now, she realized that the sound was a bad one. Like a banging of a sort, an explosion. It made everything it hit silent. _

_Sebastian and Evelyn dashed on, knowing that the men were gradually catching up to them. He feared the worst and he reluctantly hung back, desperately trying to protect his little sister._

"_Eve, don't stop running! Continua sa mergi!" _

_Then a sudden bang echoed, and silence commenced as the small girl paused her steps to see her older brother lying face-first in the immaculate snow._

_It was slowly being tainted in red._

________________________________________________________________________________

The shadow crept between both Evelyn and Kurt's windows, bored. "_One day soon, I will have my vengeance. I will avenge my brethren, wench. Your family's idiocy knows no bounds._" It sandpaper voice seemed to float around it, but the statement was carried away with the crisp, night winds.

**Flashback:**

_Evelyn just sat there and cried, too frightened to move from her spot, despite the quickly nearing footsteps. _

_A rough hand grabbed her small arm and pulled her along, lifting her with it. She looked up to see her father, bleeding from his head, but alive._

"_I'm here, Evelyn. Nu mai plange." _

_She smiled cheerfully as her father jumped behind a snow-covered rock, covering her with a small coat he'd fetched from her room. She gazed lovingly at her father, her hero. His eyes visibly welled with tears, looking back into his daughter's own eyes. A perfect match in color, even with her mother's glow. _

"_Te iubesc, fiica mea," he whispered, burying his nose into her soft, black hair. He held her tightly, shaking from both fear and the brittle cold. "Do not lose hope." His words echoed around them, truly sinking in. He set her down carefully, brushed the tear marks and snowflakes from her cheeks and coat. _

"_Now, I need you to run as fast as you can. Toward town. Don't stop, no matter what you hear. You need to move on, Evelyn. You're the one they will never get. Now go. Fugi!" _

_She backed away with a small step, dashing up the hill at her greatest ability. She turned her head and saw her father blocking a group of the men. _

_She heard multiple shots as his blood splattered on the rock and snow that had been their temporary shield from the world. She stopped, digging her heels into the snow._

_She felt a lump develop in her throat as she saw him fall, but he managed to repeat his final word._

"_Fugi . . ."_

_She backed away once again, noticing that the men still had not realized that she was there. One of the men kicked her father's head hard, smashing it against the bloody rock. _

_She clenched her fists as she saw his head loll lazily as he continued to bleed. _

_And the men only laughed. _

_She took in a breath as tears leaked out of her eyes, but she prepared to run as she shouted at the top of her lungs._

"_**Tata!!!**__"_

______________________________________________________________________________

"Tata!" came her cry as she shot up in bed, breathing hard. Tears spilled from her eyes, but she wiped them away feverishly.

"Damn it, tata . . ." She repeated this over and over, trying to wipe away the torrent coming from her eyes. Her pale skin was mottled with sweat, glistening as the early-morning light peeked in from her window. She pulled her knees to her, resting her head on them as she continued to cry silently.

"Fugi," she began, "The story of my life."

______________________________________________________________________________

**Romanian Translations:**

Fugi: Run.

Mama: Mother.

Tata: Father.

Du-te la culcare: Go to bed.

Nu plange, te voi grija de tine: Do not cry, I will take care of you.

Continua sa mergi: Keep going.

Nu mai plange: Stop complaining. (Also means: Stop crying.)

Te iubesc, fiica mea: I love you, my daughter.

**There you go.**

**Please R&R, I love to get reviews. See you next chapter, dear readers!**


	6. Chapter 5: Bittersweet Life

My Life, My Hell

Chapter 5: Bittersweet Life

Evelyn nervously fingered the stitches at the ends of her black, v-neck sweater as she walked toward the classroom.

She also carried 'The Silver Kiss', the book she had borrowed from said classroom.

As she entered, she practically smacked herself V8 style as she remembered that Kurt was probably going to ask a million questions a minute. Seriously, if the guy's mouth was a motor, it could beat a rocket car.

Several times over.

"Hm, you are later than usual, Fraulein." His comment seemed to go unnoticed by the pale girl he had addressed.

"Imi pare rau, did you say something?" She covered her mouth as she realized that she had allowed some Romanian to slip.

"Was? What did you say?" She shook her head and looked at the confused, blue mutant.

"I just said 'I'm probably tired'."

"Ah, all right. Well, try not to sleep on the job, ja?" His joke cleansed the small tension that had formed over Evelyn's head. She agreed, nodding as he turned to sit at his desk.

"Kurt, what was your past like?"

The sudden question shocked the man. He shot his gaze toward her, but she kept a calm face as she awaited his answer. She was reading 'The Silver Kiss', since it had become a sort of habit for her.

"Such a sudden question, Fraulein, but I will tell my story . . ."

"As you know, I was born in Winzeldorf. Along the Alps in Bavaria. I was supposedly the son of a count and his wife. However, I came out like this, tail and all."

He chuckled softly at his joke, as Evelyn smiled at his voice.

She loved his voice . . .

"So, they chased me and my mother out. My mother, Mystique," in which Evelyn hissed at the name, "She believed I was too much weight on her apparently, so she threw me down a waterfall."

Evelyn's eyes widened. She had known that Kurt had been thrown down a waterfall, but she never knew Mystique's incentive behind it all. Now it just made her hate the evil woman more than she ever had.

"I survived though, unknowingly to her and the villagers." He paused at this part to tilt his head with a smile, letting himself fall into nostalgia.

"I was found by a circus, and put into the care of Margali Szardos. The gypsy there."

"A gypsy?" asked Evelyn, "A real gypsy, not a con?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "A real gypsy, magic and all," he joked again.

Her childlike smile at magic made his heart leap. He knew she was still young on the inside, even if her outer layer was like a glacier.

"The next years of my life were the best I could have imagined . . ."

______________________________________________________________________________

After Kurt had finished his story, Evelyn found herself at a loss for . . . anything.

She just sat there, looking intently at him, as if he was the only thing in existence. She was struck by his past.

"A-all of the hardships," she managed, "Were they worth the life you are living now?"

He nodded, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Yes. I am able to walk in some areas without being despised. I am able to live in a good home with people who care about me and cherish me. I am the happiest I could ever be, Evelyn."

"Is it Wunderbar?" she asked, giggling at her German.

"Ja, ist Wunderbar." He concluded, pulling her to him in a one-armed hug.

______________________________________________________________________________

After their morning class had ended, the two were eating lunch inside of the classroom.

They were looking over some papers and books, in order to pick out a play for the students.

"Evelyn, can I ask about your past?"

She stiffened at the question, hand clenching the book she had been reading.

"They all died," she said simply, turning the page and continuing to read.

"Was? But how?" He leaned toward her, trying to make her open up in the same way he had just now.

"They all died because I kept running away," she snapped, "Just because I was a coward who couldn't even stand up for myself!"

She looked down at her lap, glaring fiercely as if someone had spilled coffee on her.

"You were a little child, nein?" "It still does not matter! I could have done something!"

She stood quickly, knocking her chair back. Her small bowl of curry rice nearly fell off of the table from her unexpected outburst.

"I am worthless, Kurt! I have no reason to be alive right now," she cried, "So stop treating me as if I'm special! Go flirt with another X-Girl or something. I don't care!"

She turned, stomping her heel to exit the room.

Kurt would have none of that.

"That has nothing to do with my question," he started, "Evelyn, stop!"

She paused momentarily, but thought again and continued to walk toward the door.

A hand wrapped around her upper arm strongly but not painfully. She stalled her step, but then sighed as she lowered her foot back to the wooden floor of the room. The door was so close to her grip, and her finger was touching it.

Bogus.

"You know that you have a really cliche way of always helping someone at the last minute, Kurt."

"Comes with the job, Fraulein," he joked, smiling at her.

She looked at his face and paused, unable to even think of pulling away. She knew he wanted to help her, but seriously, he was a persistent fuck.

"Did anyone ever slap you for helping them?"

"Nein, I can't think of a time like that." His confusion was obvious in his voice as he looked down at her.

"I might just be the first if you don't let me go, then."

Her threat was ignored as he spun her to face him, hands securing her arms as she was pressed up against him.

She glared at him defiantly, like a child put into time-out. She had a little pout and her nose was scrunched up. Kurt's resolve faltered, despite himself.

She was adorable.

He placed his hand on the back of her head and the other around her back as he hugged her in a comforting way. Her arms were hanging limply by her sides, but she slowly moved them to return the hug in a light way.

Her eyes filled with involuntary tears, and she tried to blink them away. She clutched onto Kurt's back as she began to sob.

He sighed softly as he buried his nose in her hair, his lips grazing her head.

"Weine nicht, ich werde fur dich sorgen," he whispered, pulling her closer to him.

_Nu plange, te voi grija de tine . . ._

"Do not cry, I will take care of you . . ."

Her whisper was merely a breath as her words were smothered into his chest.

______________________________________________________________________________

Evelyn was practically forced to relax in her room by Kurt, allowing her the rest of the day off. She wasn't one to lie around, but it was calming to take a warm bath to ease her mind.

The bubbles were floating around her, hovering over the mint-colored water like a blanket of snow.

She leaned her head back against the white porcelain, closing her eyes with a sigh of pleasure. She lifted her hands and ran the warm water over her pale cheeks down to her neck.

_I'm probably going to have to thank Kurt for letting me go early today. I had no idea that a break could feel so good. _She yawned softly and got comfortable in the water.

Thoughts from before entered her mind, from when she had yelled at Kurt.

"_I am worthless, Kurt! I have no reason to be alive right now," she cried, "So stop treating me as if I'm special! Go flirt with another X-Girl or something. I don't care!"_

_Why did I even say that? He didn't say a thing about another girl or anything of the sort. I must be brain dead or something . . ._

She placed her hand on her head, battling herself in her mind about her actions around the older man.

_**Thump . . .**_

Her eyes snapped open as her ears pricked to the sudden noise. She looked at the bathroom door, slightly ajar, and peered through the small gap to get a glimpse of her bedroom.

There was nothing there, really. No one seemed to be inside her room, but she knew something had fallen.

She stood slowly from the bathtub, grabbing her robe and slipping it on as she stepped out. The soft fabric brushed against her bare skin pleasantly, even though the tile floor stung her feet with a shock of cold.

She peeked through the small crack in the door, looking around the room to the best of her ability with her limited eyesight. She didn't see anything immediately, but then she saw something shift at the corner of her eye.

A shadow seemed to take form, a silhouette. A black-cloaked person, most likely a man judging by the shape.

"Oh, fuck no."

______________________________________________________________________________

It was the lunch hour, and Kurt was sitting alongside Logan, Ororo, Kitty, and Piotr. The group was having a usual conversation, but Kitty turned it to a different angle.

"So, Kurt, where's Evelyn?"

The blue man paused, looking at the younger girl momentarily. He remembered the embrace he had given the pale woman, and his face flushed. He prayed that no one would notice his change in shade from blue to violet.

"Well, she decided to rest early today." "Really? Why did she go early?"

The question did catch him off guard. He didn't want to reveal what had occurred in the room. Especially about Evelyn's past. At least, what he had learned.

"She was just tired. She has been working a lot lately, so I told her to take a break for today."

"It's Friday, so at least Snowflake can get some good-needed shuteye," grumbled Logan from the seat besides Kitty.

"Ja, she does need it, deserves it actually."

Once again, Kurt was visited by the mental demons that persisted on showing him his memories of Evelyn. The time he had laid her in her bed. All of her peaceful features seemed to stand out more in his mind than they did in actuality.

_Mein Gott, I must be turning into a senile, sick man . . ._

**Flashback:**

_Kurt paused in his step as he noticed the new girl, Evelyn, in the kitchen, talking softly with Emma Frost and Scott Summers. _

_He couldn't hear much of what they were saying. He caught glimpses of "family", "wealth", and some odd thing about "running". _

_The girl rambled much in another language, but Kurt couldn't tell which at the moment. (He later found that it was actually Romanian). _

_Evelyn turned suddenly, as if someone had called out to her. She was facing Kurt with a blank face, no emotion whatsoever. Her gaze didn't falter, either, even when Emma called her name to get her attention once again._

_Usually when something like this was going on, Kurt knew that the person was staring at him in shock or fear, but she was just . . . staring. A chill flew up his spine to tickle the back of his neck, like an alarm. He smiled softly in apology, but the gaze was firm. _

_Then, as quickly as she had shot him that look, she disregarded his existence as if he was nothing more than air. _

_He thought her confusing then, but then again, he still thought her to be highly enigmatic to the core. _

"_I wanted to see if I could ask about the new roster for classes this year."_

_Emma nodded and handed him a stack of papers, which he nearly ignored since he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the same position they had been in while he was gazing at the girl . . ._

______________________________________________________________________________

The shadow dodged the barrage of ice that followed it as it seemed to glide across the walls of Evelyn's room. She growled in annoyance and slammed her palm forward, catching the damned thing in an ice barrier.

"Now, tell me who you are before I freeze off some very important assets, okay?"

The hazy intruder let out a strange sound, like air being let out of a tire mixed with air escaping the flaps of the Blob's ass. She concluded that it was laughing, or that the poor shadow was having an asthma attack.

"_Do you honestly think that you can threaten me, filth? I can rip you to shreds where you stand."_

"Then why don't you?" she remarked smartly, pushing the barrier to press down against the shadow's chest. "I could also make your chest cave in where you . . . are."

"_I'd like you see you try, bitch. I'll rip your throat out and feast on you."_

"Wow. You're quite the charmer, Shadow-man."

Let the fight begin . . .

______________________________________________________________________________

"Professor Wagner, do you know what play we're doing this year? I heard that Miss Evelyn was thinking about a scary one."

Kurt looked at the expectant faces of his students, each of them hanging on the imaginary thread of his answer. He swallowed and gave them a smile.

"I'm quite sure that Evelyn will make her decision by out next class."

A small cloud of excited giggles and whispers fluttered around the classroom. He broke into a smile and sat down on his chair to begin grading papers.

______________________________________________________________________________

Evelyn's bedroom was a disaster zone of epic proportions.

There was a layer of snowy residue lingering on the walls, and nearly every piece of furniture was flipped over at an odd angle. The balcony was shattered, and glass littered the carpet like sharp, glittering diamonds.

"All right, as fun as this is, we're not getting anywhere," panted a tired Evelyn as she heaved herself up to stand.

The shadow hissed out his asthma-laugh, which made Evelyn click her tongue in annoyance. She wiped some sweat from her brow, glaring at the figure as the atmosphere turned cold.

"You are dead, you bastard."

A vine of ice wrapped around the shadow's leg tightly and began to toss it about the room roughly.

Crunching sounds echoed around the room, but Evelyn had no idea whether it was his bones or the plaster giving in from the onslaught.

A shrill scream erupted from the figure, and it made Evelyn almost miss its laughter.

Almost.

It flew out of the window at a shocking speed, dashing into the shadows of the surrounding forest.

Evelyn looked around the catastrophe that was once her room and sighed.

"Emma's going to fucking kill me for this."


	7. Chapter 6: Little Razorblade

My Life, My Hell

Chapter 6: Little Razorblade

**Hey there. This chapter mainly focuses on the aftermath of the last chapter. Evelyn makes a decision of where to stay while her room is renovated during the weekend, and the results are as obvious as they are odd.**

**Evelyn starts to notice her body reacting toward a certain elf more than usual, and she tries to explain it as well as fight it off, with little success. **

**So, this chapter looks into her mind as well as into another side of her that you wouldn't normally see. **

**Her vulnerable side.**

**We also get some funny jokes from her along the way about her fellow X-Men, and who doesn't love a little bashing now and then?**

**So now, let's start off this chapter with a little insight on our own, little Snow Queen.**

______________________________________________________________________________

_Hey, Evelyn here. I decided to open up this chapter with a sneak peek into my mind. _

_A lot of things happened in the last chapter._

_Kurt hugged me in a showcase form, I questioned my sanity, I battled an evil shadow, and I trashed my room to disrepair. _

_Well, Emma didn't kill me, per say. She just decided to force me to share a room with a fellow X-Man of my choice. _

_Just to screw with the balance of nature and all that junk, I picked to stay in Kurt's room. _

_Scott freaked, for lack of a better term, but Emma shook her head. It's like she expects me to pull this shit._

_She probably does, and she is a mind reader. _

_Or I'm getting too fucking obvious._

_Crap._

_So, here I am, sitting on Fuzzy's bed, which smells like him._

_A forest-like smell mixed with incense and brimstone. There's also that hint of a smell that you can only get from a man. The rough, masculine smell that always seems to make hearts swoon._

_Not that it was happening to me or anything . . ._

_**Swoon . . .**_

_You didn't hear that, bitches._

______________________________________________________________________________

"Good morning Evelyn. It's Saturday!"

Kurt's greeting was answered by a muffled groan as Evelyn pulled his pillow over her head.

He was standing near the bed, holding a tray of poached eggs over an English muffin with a slice of thick ham.

She poked her head from under the pillow, her eyes gleaming in interest at the food on the tray.

"Is . . . Is that Eggs Benedict, by any chance?"

Kurt nodded, placing the cup of fresh, hazelnut coffee on the bedside table.

"Sleepy, grumpy women don't get coffee or eggs if they lay in bed all day." "Yes they do, and it's called 'Being Spoiled Rotten'. Ever heard of it?"

Kurt laughed at Evelyn's morning humor.

She had moved in yesterday, Friday night, and he was glad to see her when she just woke up.

It is rare to talk with Evelyn when she wakes up, because she traps herself in her room until her body is adjusted to the morning.

Now Kurt knew why.

She was a brighter, more talkative girl when she just awoke from a good sleep.

She smiled more and told jokes. She also wasn't as shy about expressing how she felt about anything and everything, which Kurt admired greatly.

"Your pillow smells like a Church, Fuzzums," she commented, yawning softly.

She sat up, holding the holy pillow close to her. "And your blankets smell just like you. It's nice."

Kurt blushed softly and ruffled her hair gently. "Danke, Evelyn."

"Uh, no problem, Fuzzy," came the aloof reply from the young woman.

Kurt looked at her, wiry arms wrapped around his pillow.His bed looked larger and welcoming when she was there. Like she beckoned him there or something along those lines.

He shook his head to rid himself of vulgar thoughts.

_Mein Gott! Why did Emma agree to this anyway? Of course, because she knows that I would never do such a thing . . ._

Evelyn grabbed the loaded tray slowly, taking a bite of toast and chewing on it absently. Her dark hair was cascading in small curls over her shoulders, framing her pale face.

Kurt jumped slightly as a piece of toast with jam was pushed in front of his sight. He laughed softly and took it, thanking the girl for the forced bread.

She laughed softly, shaking her head and taking another bite of toast.

________________________________________________________________________________

_**12:00 P.M.:**_

The two were laying on the bed next to each other, indulged in conversation about who-knows-what.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Look at me."

"Don't be a smart ass, smart ass."

"Ja. Okay," teased the blue man, shaking his head. "Und what is yours?"

"To be honest? I really like burgundy, or violet."

"Mein Gott, must you have such a complicated color pallette?"

Evelyn looked at him and rolled her eyes playfully. "Sorry, Fuzzy, I'll try to dumb it down. Red or purple."

He laughed and smiled so brightly that his fangs were reflecting off of the sunlight that was pouring in through his open window.

Evelyn turned onto her side to look at him, and he did the same.

"What kind of food do you enjoy most?"

"Well, I am starting to enjoy Eggs Benedict."

"Hey, no biting, that was my thing first. Got it?"

"Nein, I don't 'Got it'."

She sighed, but with a smile nonetheless. She looked at Kurt absently as he closed his eyes from the sun pouring onto his face.

He had the angular features and cheekbones of a German man, but obviously his color was off-putting. From where Evelyn was, so close, she could actually see the small frames of fine fur that covered his body.

It was like velvet.

His pointed ears added a sort of fairy tale effect to him, despite his demonic tail and claws. She rather liked his tail, though. It was the cause of much of his common mischief in the mansion.

His claws, which tipped his three-fingered hands, were dark but harmless unless he was provoked. His feet had two toes up front, but there was a toe-like stub in the back. Like a bird's.

Dark, layered hair covered his head and it brushed over his eyelids as he rested.

His eyes . . .

She loved his eyes. So dearly, she did.

They were just golden orbs, no pupils or anything. Just glowing, yellow orbs.

And yet, they held so much life and energy that Evelyn found herself hooked on his gaze like they were a sort of drug for her.

Her heartbeat pounded in her chest, resonating in her head like a war drum sounding off. She gasped softly and her eyes fluttered closed.

It hurt, but it wasn't unpleasant.

She opened her eyes again to see two familiar suns looking back at her.

"Fraulein, are you all right?"

She nodded, at a loss for words at the moment. She sighed again, letting her head rest on the pillow next to his.

They were closer than she had anticipated.

Their hair met in a sort of array of black and blue shades, like the night sky was a portrait over their heads. His smile was soft but gleaming, while her pink lips were parted slightly as she tried to regain her voice. Their eyes were locked into each other's, trapped by some strange, unknown force.

_This is so unbearably cliche. This is the part in every movie, book, tale, etc. when the main couple kiss and confess their undying love for each other like a couple of horny wolves._

_Kill me . . ._

Her mind thought this, but she sort of understood why couples would kiss and confess all at once.

Her mind was on empty, she wasn't able to think straight or think of a good conversation. She was trapped there in his gaze, as if he chained her to the spot and made her look at him.

The worst part was that she _liked_ where she was. She didn't mind looking at him for a while.

She was quite sure he didn't mind either.

Finally, he tore his gaze away as he cleared his throat. He sat up and ran a tri-fingered hand through his dark locks and stood, tail swishing behind him.

Evelyn almost groaned in disappointment, but decided against it. She merely rolled over to face the other side of him, determined not to be entranced by the fact that she could see him head-to-three toes.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Hey, I'm back again._

_Yeah, I know that you're probably already annoyed of me. But don't worry, I'm not offended or anything like that._

_I get this crap from Emma all the time, kiddies._

_So before you think you're all hotshots and whatnot, think about her. Really think about her. So, if you know Emma Frost, you'll know that nothing gets to me._

_Mostly._

_Oh, hush, I heard you laughing back there. _

_I'm kidding. Anyways, I'm prepared to admit that me and Kurt do share a connection._

_But I will not admit to being all 'Oh I love you so, dear Kurt! Marry me!'. _

_Hell no._

_I cannot deny my obvious attraction to him, I'll give you that, but do I really seem like the kind of girl to fall into a rut because of some dude who makes me swoo- I mean, blush?_

_Also, I beg that all of you spare me the old 'True Love' routine. _

_Not saying that true love doesn't exist or anything, I'm pretty sure it does._

_I think . . ._

_Then again, I live with Logan, who probably has the worst love life in history (And by judging how old he is, I really don't want to know)._

_I also doubt the true love wagon because of a certain series. Not naming any, of course. _

_(Twilight, duh.)_

_However, I do know that my heart flutters like it's gone through metamorphosis and is now a butterfly asking to be set free from my breast._

_It only happens when I'm alone with him and I look into his eyes._

_It drives me crazy._

_Like when he held me yesterday in the classroom after I practically bit his head off for asking a basic question that was bound to come up sooner or later._

_My heart was killing me. It was seriously trying to rip my chest apart and try to hug the hell out of that fluffy man. _

_Damn my passionate heart._

_My own 'Tell-Tale' heart . . ._

________________________________________________________________________________

_**3:00 P.M.:**_

"_Tina, you fat lard, come get your dinner!" _cried the socially awkward Napoleon.

Kurt was watching it besides Evelyn with mixed feelings.

He was happy because she asked him to watch it with her after they had finished watching the entire trilogy of the Pirates of the Carribean, but he was also bothered by how strange the movie was.

It didn't really make sense, but Evelyn seemed to enjoy it.

Mostly because of the llama, though.

______________________________________________________________________________

_**7:42 P.M.:**_

After dinner, Evelyn had retreated back into Kurt's bedroom to read some more pages of 'The Silver Kiss' before he came back.

She didn't mind reading it if he was in the room, but she realized that he was too distracting and entertaining to do something like reading around.

She had read about three chapters when Kurt had come through the door quietly, greeting her as he closed it.

"Hey, Kurt."

He smiled softly at her greeting and nodded.

"I'm going to take a shower, but I can go to the training room one if it is too uncomfortable for you."

"Huh? Oh, don't worry. I feel bad as it is for taking up space in your room. I don't regret it though, you're probably the greatest roommate anyone could as for."

He laughed softly, saluting her playfully. "Same to you, Evelyn. Now excuse me."

He bowed dramatically (as always) and opened the door to his bathroom. He took the towel from the hook and closed the door gently, shutting it well.

Evelyn sighed and continued to read, but found herself unable to concentrate as she heard the water turn on.

Great . . .

Her eyes darted toward the doorway, then back to her book in an effort to finish the final paragraph of the page.

"Oh come on," she whispered to herself, running a frustrated hand through her dark hair.

_Damn distractions . . ._

______________________________________________________________________________

Evelyn had changed into a black nightgown while Kurt had been taking a shower, and was now speechlessly staring at the nightwear-clad elf.

He was wearing regular bottoms, pants with vertical stripes. He was wearing a black tank top, which wasn't tight or anything, but it did show his arms, obviously.

The problem was that he was laying next to her, like they had been before.

She didn't mind it before, but she was just talking with him.

Now, she was sleeping in the same bed as him.

Her heart was definitely pounding in her ears now, pounding away like a band geek who just got laid.

She couldn't hear herself think at all, it was so loud . . .

He suddenly was resting his head next to hers, and she could smell the scent of his shampoo. It mixed with the regular smell of forestry and incense. The brimstone smell was gone, though.

"I'll just lay here until you fall asleep, ja?"

"You can stay . . . If you want."

"Nein, I cannot do that, it is inappropriate."

She looked at him and tilted her head slightly, with the look she had given when they first met.

Confused, but pleading.

_Evelyn, don't look at me like that, _he thought, a pleading look of his own.

"I don't want anything to happen to you that may trouble you later, Fraulein."

She nodded slowly, but her gaze didn't falter.

Neither did his.

Neither one of them knew what caused their next action.

Whether it was Kurt finally snapping, or Evelyn's heart-drum signaling the war over.

It didn't matter, really . . .

______________________________________________________________________________

Their lips were pressed together in a passionate hold, one that was strange but pleasant all the same.

Her hands were on his strong chest, while his arms were securing her close to him like he had done yesterday during lunch.

However, this time, she wasn't crying and he wasn't doing this for comfort.

He moved his arms downwards slowly to envelop her waist, pulling her closer as the kiss intensified.

Her fingers moved up to tangle themselves into his damp hair, and he purred into their kiss as his eyes fluttered close along with hers from the ecstacy.

And her heart pounded like a drum still . . .

______________________________________________________________________________

**So, there you have it.**

**They finally kissed. **

**But don't think that it's all happy-sappy now that the two have done the dance of the tonsils, 'kay?**

**Shit is bound to hit the literary fan in my story sometime soon. Kurt will find out her past, the shadow will continue to haunt Evelyn, more demons will rise to further taunt her (in the form of Emma and other bothers), and of course battles from Acolytes and the Brotherhood will ensue**.

**So, please R&R and stay tuned.**

**Goodbye!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Answer

My Life, My Hell

Chapter 7: The Answer

_**Tuesday, 12:23 P.M.:**_

Since the children had been given a day off, the teachers decided to have a miniature break of their own.

Everyone was off somewhere, doing their own thing and whatnot.

But we will set our sights on two male mutants who were battling it out in the Danger Room. Mostly for exercise purposes this time, though.

"You and Snowflake did what now?"

"Ach, Logan, it was nothing!"

"A kiss doesn't sound like 'nothing', bub," persisted Logan, taking a strong swing at the elusive Nightcrawler.

"Especially not a kiss where you two do the tonsil tango for about five minutes. Thanks for the details, by the way."

Kurt landed a swift kick at the bulked man's jaw, sending him back for a moment.

"She's probably gotten over it. We were just in the heat of the moment!"

"What's the big deal?" he asked, checking his jaw as he mouthed his discomfort.

"The fact that she may never speak to me again!"

"Or, the fact that she could be yours from now on . . . "

______________________________________________________________________________

Evelyn had just finished reading 'The Silver Kiss' and was at a loss for any words at the moment.

Not only because the book was very good, but also that she couldn't shake the feeling of Kurt's lips on hers. Pressing and warm as his body was against hers like they were joined eternally.

Over dramatic? Yes.

True feelings? Also, yes.

Helping the situation? Probably not.

She had gotten her old room back, but Sunday had been an awkward day indeed.

Neither of them could look each other in the eye at all, and they didn't want to speak to each other in case one of them accidentally brought it up.

But, thankfully, it was only for a day. Evelyn spent most of it in the local library.

She decided to lie back on the bed and she tilted her head up to look at the ceiling.

_Kurt . . . you probably want to forget about that. I had no idea what came over me. It was like I wanted to, but I wasn't thinking about consequences. I'm never like that._

_Well . . . at least when I'm not fighting._

_. . ._

_I miss him already._

The room felt cold without his presence, as if he brought a flame into her life.

She sighed and rolled onto her stomach, hugging her pillow close.

"Kurt . . ." she whispered, burying her face into the fluffy pillow, seeking its comfort.

"_Who is this Kurt, wench?"_

She shot up quickly and her eyes widened as the shadow loomed over her. Something gleamed slightly among the darkness, and she realized it must be a knife or gun.

"Wow, you're persistent," she mused, "But let's take this outside. The White Queen will eat me alive for this, and I don't want to live through a Hannibal the Cannibal segment."

"_Very well, you are going to die anyway . . ."_

"Joy . . ."

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Nightcrawler, there seems to be a problem with Tundra. She's not in her room anymore and I can not locate her. Can you be a dear and find her for me? I haven't yet had my fun with scolding her.**_

"Emma . . . don't you think that you should be a little worried, because I am."

_**The difference between us . . . You love her and I don't particularly like her. However, I do get worried if a team member goes missing. I'll look into it.**_

**BAMF!**

Kurt was roaming the halls, asking if anyone had seen a sign of Evelyn lately.

No one did.

**BAMF!**

He dialed her cell phone number, in case she was out.

No one answered.

**BAMF!**

He went into her room, and as bad as he felt, the worry took over all chivalry.

"Ich mache mir Sorgen. Where is she?"

He checked around her room for any signs that she had recently been there.

While he was checking her bed, he noticed something odd about the surrounding forest.

There seemed to be a shadowy mist covering a small area in the middle of it, like a blackened blanket.

"Evelyn . . ."

He glared at the darkness as if it were a real person, dread and anger kicking in.

. . .

**BAMF!**

______________________________________________________________________________

Blindly slashing the air around her, Evelyn was trapped. She knew it, too.

Smoke was surrounding her, and it was unrelenting as it swirled around the area.

This meant that she couldn't see the shadow-freak.

But it also meant that he couldn't see her.

She clicked her tongue in annoyance as her arm froze over into a clawlike appendage that was about half of her body size.

She jumped around, cutting down a range of trees around her while scouting for the elusive bastard.

"Motherfu-Oomph!"

She was interrupted by a fist to her gut, knocking the wind out of her as she was knocked into the air. She swung as something brush her cheek, and she felt it connect.

She landed ungracefully on her ass, pain shooting up her spine.

The shadow loomed over her, she could almost feel it.

Evelyn glared as if she could see the figure, and she brought up her knee to where she imagined his crotch to be.

Miraculously, it worked.

He rolled off from her, crumpling onto the ground in a heap of groans. She went to kick again for good riddance, but was surprised as a metallic weapon was suddenly pointed toward her.

"So, that was it. There are two of you fuckers."

______________________________________________________________________________

Kurt was near it now. He could practically feel an aura of death and hatred floating around the black encasement.

He heard several gunshots erupt at once, causing his heart to skip a few beats as a chill rose up in his spine.

"Oh nein, Evelyn!" he cried as he teleported into the darkness.

Inside it was . . . dark, for a lack of a better term.

The hideous aura was even more obvious while inside, anger and suffering crawling into his mind, no matter how hard he would try to push them out.

He jumped as another round of gunshots blasted through the seemingly impenetrable air that currently surrounded him and his younger comrade.

"Evelyn!" he cried, baring his fangs as he rushed toward the sounds.

He felt a bullet practically whizz right across his face, hearing the sound pulse in his eardrums. He strained to see what was going on, but quickly changed his mind as he heard a familiar groan.

"Evelyn, are you there?"

"Crap! Kurt?" she called, pain etched into her voice. "Not to be rude or anything, but get your furry ass out of here!"

"_Do not worry. We will dispose of him along with you. You're overdue . . ."_

"Overdue? Evelyn, who is that?"

"My personal Grim Reapers . . ."

______________________________________________________________________________

Hand pressed tightly to her throbbing side, Evelyn could feel the blood just flowing through her pale fingers.

It wasn't as if she could actually _see _it but . . . yeah, it felt gross.

And painful as hell.

To make matters worse, Kurt had decided to stick his little German nose where it didn't belong, and now she had to worry about his life.

Her death, no big deal. Like they said, she was totally overdue for a death count. But Kurt . . . he was too wonderful and beautiful to expire here!

_Beautiful . . . Fuck that!_

She stood up, her aching side protesting against her. Shooting her arm outwards, ice flowed toward the noise of fluttering drapes.

"Damn . . . It's like fighting a dementor or something! I so hate Harry Potter right now!" she cried as a gunshot flew past her head.

"Rowling . . . You just had to add guns!"

Diving to the side as more bullets zoomed around, she clicked her tongue as she heard the gun being reloaded. Taking the chance, she dove toward the attacker.

She collided with something, knocking it to the ground with a painful grunt coming from the both of them.

She looked down and grabbed its . . . shirt, yeah, and punched it across the face with an enraged ferocity that was mixed with her panic and fright.

"I'm so goddamn tired of you and your sick little twin! I wish you'd just tell me what the hell you want with me and die!" she yelled as she continued her relentless attack at its face.

After a moment of continuous punching, the shadow-person's head lolled to the side, unconscious.

The mist let off a bit, now only half of the darkness from before. She could slightly see a darker figure weaving through the smog, surrounding her and it's fallen partner.

"Kurt! You're close to the other one, so teleport away!" she ordered, standing up, quickly as she shot a spear of ice toward the shadow.

At the same time, the shadow pulled out a blade and hurled it toward Evelyn at an insane speed.

Unable to dodge, both of them got hit with each other's attack, and they both flew back at the impact.

The previously knocked out figure arose like a phantom, taking the other under its cloak and disappearing in a dark portal that seemed to disappear as soon as it had appeared.

Evelyn's vision was quickly blurring and fading, but she was watching the dark haze lift from the area to make way for the cloudless, evening sky.

Trying to sit herself up, she found that not only was her body unable to move, but that the slightest attempt made pain throb through her alarmingly.

"Fuck! Kurt . . . Are you there?"

A shuffling next to her made her stiffen, and she hissed in discomfort.

Kurt placed his hand on her head, and she tried to smile.

"Hey, Kurt. Thanks for not listening to me no matter how hard I tried to save your life."

"Not funny . . . You're very hurt, Fraulein."

". . ."

"Don't say it . . ."

" . . . No shit, Sherlock Holmes."

______________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry that this one was a little shorter than my usual doses, even if it took me a freaking year to post this one. **

**To be completely honest, I had such an awful case of writers' block that I was so scared that I'd have to scrap the entire chapter and do an overrun of it! But I decided to just type on and on whenever an idea flew into my little noggin! **

**Aren't you happy?**

**I previously wrote chapter 8 in my notebook during my free time, so I should have that up a lot sooner than I did this one! So do not fear, dear readers, for I. Have. The. Draft!**

**Funny, eh?**

**Laugh, it makes me feel better.**

**Well, I only put one new German phrase in here. Based on context clues and the fact that I'm sure that most of you can look it up on Google . . . I won't bother with a one-word Glossary. **

**So pointless. **

**Also, I'd like to point out that I was a little bit disappointed with this chapter. I couldn't really remain on one idea to the matter at hand, so there are a lot of POV switches. I am sorry about this, but I did do my best!**

**Also, if anyone wants to donate a banner or anything really. Fan art, pictures, etc. of this story, go ahead. **

**I'd appreciate it if you liked my story enough to actually do a piece of art for it!**

**It'd make me smile. :-)**

**Until next time, readers!**

**R&R!!!**


	9. Chapter 8: Siren's Soliloquy

My Life, My Hell

Chapter 8: Siren's Soliloquy

Opening her eyes, Evelyn was blinded by bleach-white walls and silver machinery pieces of doom and death.

As her vision cleared up, she realized that she had once again woken up in the mansion's infirmary, as she had for the past week.

"Hank . . . ? Where are you . . . ?" she whispered, her voice weak from lack of liquid and from her initial weakness of being sedated twenty-four seven. She closed her eyes after a moment of no response, the white room hurting her sensitive eyes. Rolling her head to the side, she risked opening her eyes again to check for any sign of life in the room besides herself. Seeing nothing to the left, she repeated the action toward the right.

Nothing.

_Did I die and go to a strange Heaven where everyone ignores me? Just my luck, huh?_

"Speaking of luck . . ." she whispered, looking at her daily charts that contained her stats and junk. Plucking it gingerly from the hook next to her bed, she read the list carefully, even if she didn't understand half of it.

She placed it back, unable to decipher the ancient text of scientists and doctors alike. _It's all gibberish to me_, she thought, _but at least I'm alive_.

Reaching toward the small table next to her hospital bed, she grabbed the paper cup of water and drank it all gratefully. With a sigh, she placed the now empty cup back onto the table.

She turned to rest on her side, laying her head on the immaculate pillow. Pulling the thin sheets over herself all the way up to her chest, she stared at the ceiling. She mostly spent her time like this, entertaining herself in her own mind until someone decided to entertain her themselves.

Otherwise, someone had to visit and she would try her best to make them stay for as long as possible, while being as subtle about it as possible.

She groaned as her sore wounds ached as they slowly healed under the gauze and bandages that encircled her waist and hips. The IV in her arm was uncomfortable, and an ugly bruise was forming and probably only getting worse. She flexed the fingers of that bruised hand, the taut skin sore and sensitive. She relaxed her hand against her stomach.

"Good morning, Evelyn. Well, I see that you've found the cup of water already, but you've neglected the pills next to it."

She remained silent, merely shrugging slightly as she felt Hank turn his gaze toward her. She opened her eyes slowly and saw the blue beast tinkering around with some of her equipment to adjust them.

"How are you feeling today, besides the general boredom," he asked softly, placing a furry hand on her shoulder gently.

"Sore," she replied, "But otherwise, I feel alright."

He nodded in understanding, grabbing the chart next to her bed and looking it over. Looking at it for a moment or two, he then began walking to the other room that was connected to the infirmary: the laboratory.

She sat herself up slowly, minding the attachments to her arms and torso. She felt uncomfortable in the hospital robes, along with being under the thin sheets of the infirmary. She gently ran a hand through her hair, sighing as she found herself sinking into boredom for the millionth time since she'd been there.

_Am I ever going to get a visitor? It's only a gunshot wound, not the plague_, she thought with a sigh.

* * *

Kurt was silently reading psalms from the Bible, praying for Evelyn to get better.

He held his rosary in his other hand. The one that his foster mother had given him long ago. It was worn from use, and its beads clearly faded in color. No matter how worn it would get, Kurt saw it as the most beautiful thing anyone had ever given him as a gift.

Living in the circus, he obviously did not get many privileges like other children, but he loved living there anyway. A circus is a tight-knit family, unlike those who actually have money but hate each other. He appreciated it so much, even today.

Thinking of his family back in Germany made him feel a bout of homesickness, but then he remembered the people at the mansion.

Emma, Scott, Kitty, Piotr, Bobby, Logan, Ororo, Hank, and even Evelyn. They were all his family here, and he loved them dearly, so he didn't feel the need to go back home as long as they were here.

After his final prayer on the rosary, he kissed the equally worn Christ and stood, placing it atop the small Bible. He rested the holy items on his bedside table, smiling softly before exiting the room and closing the door softly.

He soon arrived in the kitchen, smiling at the sight of Logan in his usual stance of knocking back beers.

"Guten Morgen, Logan," he greeted as he sat down. "'Mornin', bub." Logan's flippant attitude made Kurt smile as he rested his elbows on the table. "I was thinking about visiting the infirmary today. Evelyn must be getting tired of being cooped up in that place with no one to talk to and nothing to entertain herself with."

"Well, that's where I'm a lucky guy. I heal so fast I make it there and I can head out already. Poor Snowflake isn't that lucky." "Aren't we all . . . ?"

Logan chuckled to himself, acknowledging the rare macabre humor. Kurt grabbed a few things from the fridge, intending to make himself and Evelyn sandwiches for his visit. He thought she could use some food other than the kind that looked like mush.

Because mush is nasty.

* * *

Hank was checking her vitals once again, tapping on the screen gently with his pen before he would write something down. Dahlia kept following the pen with her tired eyes because it had a cute diamond pattern on it and it was the only thing in this room with at least some flair. Hank noticed this and broke into a smile at her fascination.

"Are you really that bored in here, Evelyn?" He met her gaze that had moved away from his pen. "You have no idea," she whispered.

"Well, perhaps we could-," The interruption was someone opening the infirmary's doors, in which Hank paused to greet the guest.

"Oh, hello! What brings you here, Kurt?"

Evelyn's eyes widened as she heard his name and she tilted her head in confusion.

"Actually, I'm here to visit Evelyn. I brought some lunch." "That sounds wonderful! This way," instructed Hank, guiding Kurt to where Evelyn was laying.

As he saw her, you could practically see the worry in his eyes. He placed his hand on hers, her fingers twitching from the sudden warmth than enveloped her cold hand. She gripped his hand gently, sighing at the familiar feeling of his velvet-like fur.

"It's good to see you, Kurt," she muttered, looking away.

"Ja. It's good to see you, too," he replied, smiling softly.

She turned her head after a moment, to look at him with a gentle expression. He looked back at Evelyn, both saddened by how weak she looked, but happy that she was safe.

"Well, I'll be in the lab if anyone needs me." Hank's voice snapped them out of their silent reunion as Kurt let out an awkward laugh. "Danke." Hank waved it off with a smile as he disappeared behind the metal door leading to his lab.

Silence followed as the pair tried to find something to talk about following their meeting.

"So, uh, what's for lunch?" asked Evelyn, laughing as she attempted to form a conversation.

Also for the fact that she tried to cover the embarrassing grumbling of her stomach. "Ach! I brought sandwiches. Not too creative, but it gets the job done, ja?" She giggled in agreement, watching him lift up a couple of zip-locked sandwiches.

"My hero, never lets me down," she said gratefully as he placed a sandwich on her lap. "There's plenty, so help yourself!" She smiled, nodding absently as she popped open the zip-lock. "Don't worry, I will. I'm not a shy eater when I'm hungry."

"Ja?" "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

She took a bite of the sandwich, giggling softly. Kurt looked at her oddly, tilting his head. "Is there something wrong with it?" She shook her head, swallowing. "No, no. It's just . . . it's so much better than the crap they offer me here! I don't get it. It's in the mansion, but when you're here, they obligate to give you food that has no taste like they do in real hospitals! Do you understand that?"

"Nein, I don't, but I suppose it's because you need to maintain a balance when you're sick."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm shot, not sick." "You still need to be careful, meine Schneeflocke." She diverted her gaze to him sharply. "Your what?"

His devious smile nearly made her hit him, because she knew what was coming next.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, meine Schneeflocke."

"I'll kill you," she muttered, glaring.

He ripped off a small bit of his sandwich, popping it into her mouth. "Just eat and relax. Mind your heal-ow!" he cried out as she nipped his finger.

* * *

After eating lunch, both Evelyn and Kurt were chatting as they watched television. Kurt was sitting next to her on the bed as she flicked through the numerous channels, trying to find something entertaining.

"How is your side feeling? You know, after the shot." "Heh. I'm not dead, Kurt," she muttered, looking at him with a grim smile. "Ach, I know. Aber . . . I was worried about you." She scoffed softly, trying to hide her giggle. "When don't you worry about me?" He gave her a hard stare, but faltered.

"Never."

She smiled, patting Kurt's back gently. "You're a good guy, Fuzzy. Don't ever change." He looked at her, blinking. "Why would I ever change?" "Just saying," she said softly, looking at him gently. "Don't listen to what any of those jerks out there in the real world say. You're not a demon at all." He kept his gaze on her, wondering about where this had come from.

"I . . . Thank you, Evelyn." She nodded, shrugging. "You don't need to thank me, Kurt. I was just telling you the truth about everything." "I know, but nobody ever seems to talk to me in the way that you do. Bluntly, but yet you tend to care." With a sigh, she passed him an uneaten sandwich. "Your mushiness is making me emotionally nauseous. Take it." He chuckled, taking it in his hand then placing it on the table. "Is that your own way of saying that you're welcome?" "No."

"It is, isn't it, meine Schneeflocke?"

"Damnit, Kurt!"

"Ja?" he asked innocently, looking at her. Her face flushed involuntarily. "Just . . . shut up." "Warum?" "Wa-what?" "Warum. Why?" "Oh. Because I said so," she admitted bluntly, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Cute."

He received a rap on his head that was a little more painful that necessary. "Ach, sorry!"

She giggled softly, and the next thing Kurt knew, he felt something warm against his cheek. Pulling away, Evelyn hopped off from the bed, hands on her hips.

"Tell anyone that I did that and your blue head will be on a platter," she threatened, a playful glare directed towards the man. "Now excuse me. I need to use the facilities."

She then proceeded to exit the room into the lavatory.

"What an odd girl . . ." whispered Kurt, a smile on his face.

* * *

**Here's chapter nine! Thank goodness that I finished. I didn't want to disappoint my readers. **

**I'd like to make a shout out to LadyAmazon, a fan of mine whose reviews always make me smile and inspire me to write more and more! You're awesome! **

**I'm going to get started on the next chapter as soon as I input this one, so await the next one soon!**

**Goodbye!**


	10. Chapter 9: I See You

My Life, My Hell

Chapter 9: I See You

**This, my readers, is a chapter built on my apology for not updating in the longest time! I thought I'd work on a new start for the new year. New, new, new. Starting off, I would like to announce that I will soon be working on a new series. The details and such are located on my profile, so you may look into it if you are interested. **

**Again, I would like to apologize to any of my readers that have been put off by my absence, but I have been terribly busy and contracted the dreadful disease known as writer's block. However, I have a fresh batch of new ideas floating around in my head, so I will be writing them down while at school and at home during my free time. Sure enough, this story plot popped into my head recently and I deleted the original draft completely. Here's my second try, and hopefully, I will not disappoint!**

* * *

**Two Weeks Later:**

The elevator rose from the lower levels and opened, Evelyn stepping out slowly as she took in the foyer. It obviously hadn't changed much, but she felt that it had been so long since she had last taken it in. She stuffed her hands into her jade green jacket, the metallic pins clinking together as the fabric shifted. The noise seemed to reverberate off of the walls. _Classes must have started by now, _she mused, taking a peek down the west wing before ascending the main stairway.

"Heya, Snowflake. I'm guessin' they let you off on good behavior?" Turning her sapphire eyes to the Canadian man, Evelyn placed her hands at her hips. "Yes, because Hank secretly runs a correctional facility," she replied with a soft voice. With a chuckle and a step forward, Logan tussled her obsidian locks affectionately.

"We missed you, Snowflake."

"I missed you too, old man."

Taking it as a silent departure, Evelyn began to walk away, but was stopped by Logan's grip on her wrist. "You should talk to the elf about what is happening. And I don't only mean about the kiss," he said slowly.

She turned sharply to look at him, her eyes glaring. "Wait . . . he told you about that?" "Not in detail, girlie. But he did tell me how worried he is about you lately, so just be patient and talk with him. He deserves that much for how nice he's been to you." Her gaze softened, and a ghost of a smile appeared on her pale face. "I know . . . He really is kind, isn't he?"

"One of a kind, for sure." " . . ."

"You might be able to hide it from everyone else, kiddo, but I know you feel something for the elf. You can deny it or fight it, but you two spark something in one another." She scoffed as Logan let her hand slip away. "Since when do you play matchmaker, Logan?" "I'm not, but I will be a burly-ass cupid if you don't talk to him."

Shuddering at the image, Evelyn hurried down the hall to her bedroom for the first time in a while.

* * *

_**Everyone; please report to my office as soon as possible.**_

Evelyn sighed as she placed her book down gently, making sure that she marked the page. She exited her bedroom and entered the hall, nearly running into Kitty who had phased though the wall across.

"Evelyn! You're out!" Hugging her friend tightly, Kitty walked with her to the headmistress's office. "Why is Emma suddenly sending out a meeting?" "Um, I think it's because she found a new mutant or something," she explained, turning the corner to the office corridor. There, they met up with Ororo and Piotr, both having arrived from the classroom hall. Kitty giggled as she rushed to Piotr, taking his muscular arm in both of her small ones. Ororo just chuckled at them and greeted Evelyn politely.

Opening the door to the office, you could see the X-Men members all in their unique stands. Logan was leaned against the far wall, arms across his chest. Scott stood next to Emma, the headmasters of the school. Bobby welcomed Kitty and Piotr to stand next to him on the wall opposite Logan. Hank stood next to one of the two plush chairs in the room, leaning on it gently. Ororo sat on that one when she entered the room. Rogue was next to Logan, and had arrived only a moment before them. Kurt was perched atop the remaining chair, one hand resting on the dark fabric while the other was on his thigh. Evelyn sat in that chair, looking at Emma silently, appearing like Kurt was watching over her like a gargoyle.

"Firstly, we've found a mutant not some ways off. We'll be assembling a team to head out soon, so be prepared to be called out," she instructed. "Cyclops and I will be going, and we already planned for Storm to accompany us. The rest will be announced soon."

"What powers do they have?" asked Kitty as the thought of a new member sparked her curiosity. "We're not aware yet, but we'll have them here soon, Kitty." Scott stepped in to answer Kitty, his leadership skills even in play when Emma was in the room.

Shockingly.

"That will be all for now, X-Men. You can go," finished Emma with a brisk wave of her hand.

They each exited one-by-one, Kurt jumping down next to Evelyn as she walked by. "I see Hank let you out, ja?" She nodded, stepping into the hallway with the others. "I'm pretty bothered about how I've left you to take care of the classroom all by yourself, Kurt. I'll return by tomorrow," she offered, stopping her stride to talk to him. He laughed softly, grinning as he looked at her. "I'd love that, aber . . . tomorrow is Saturday, meine Schneeflocke."

"Sorry, I'm not at full brain function yet," she muttered with a sigh. His hand pressed onto her cheek gently, the velvety fur brushing her skin like a duvet. "No apologizing, fraulein," he said softly, the smile never leaving his face. His lips pressed against her forehead for a moment, his nose buried in her hair. He let her go slowly from his grip before he walked down the hall and back toward his classroom.

* * *

About a moment after entering her room, Evelyn could see the students outside playing sports and talking amongst their peers. Sitting cross-legged on her bed, Evelyn picked up her book from its place. Reading it silently, she couldn't help but to think back to the words Logan spoke to her a moment after she had come back from the infirmary.

"Perhaps I should speak to Kurt about my past and all that's been going on lately. He's the only one who seems to ask about it incessantly. Plus, he shows that he cares for me on a daily basis . . . I suppose I could tell him."

She silently wondered whether or not this was the correct decision on her part, especially since she was afraid of opening her old wounds again if she were to speak about them with Kurt. She shut her book quickly, unable to concentrate on the words that now seemed to bounce around the page as her mind wandered.

"Why is it that every time he seems to pop into my head, I always get distracted from what I'm doing?" she snapped at herself, standing from her bed. Evelyn grabbed her cell phone from the top of her bedside table. Dialing Kurt's phone number, she placed him on speaker while she nervously bounced her knee up and down.

"H-hallo? Evelyn?" "Yeah, it's me. I wanted to ask you something really quick and I didn't want to go looking for you."

"Danke . . .?" She smiled softly at his confused voice, running one hand through her hair as she gathered her nerves. "I, uh . . . Do you want to go out for some coffee at around five? I wanted to talk with you about . . . Everything."

There was a momentary pause on the other line, and Evelyn wondered if the call had dropped. "Kurt? Are you–" "Ja! Ja! I'm here. Sure, we can go for some coffee." His rushed voice was mixed in with the shuffling of papers and the clip of closing folders. She giggled softly as she heard his chair fall back from his rush. "I-I'll go pick you up in an hour?" "That sounds great, Kurt. See you then," she answered, hanging up the phone with a smile.

"Who knew grown men still got all nervous when asked out by a girl?"

* * *

Dropping her phone into her tote, Evelyn hoisted the strap onto her shoulder as she waited for Kurt to arrive at her door.

Her black pumps clunked against the floor as she paced while she waited. Wearing straight-leg jeans and a scoop neck tank top with about three necklaces dangling down, Evelyn tried to find which way to wear her hair. She tried holding it up, but found it better to just let her newly grown curls fall over her shoulders. "If being in the hospital did me one good, it was letting my hair grow," she whispered to herself as she heard a knock at the door.

Readjusting her bag, she opened the door to see Kurt standing there with his Errol Flynn grin.

He was wearing a black jacket over a white undershirt and a pair of dark boot-cut jeans. Simplistic, she thought, but I feel like I'd rather keep him blue than walking around with the actual Errol Flynn pray he uses his inducer.

"You look nice," she commented, slipping her arm into his. He looked at her with his golden eyes, tilting his head slightly. "Danke. You look beautiful, as always." "It's always the cliche with you, isn't it?" He chuckled softly, pressing his cheek against her head gently as they began our walk to the foyer.

"Not to doubt your sudden interest, fraulein, but was there something that made you want to talk with me?" She paused slightly, deciding whether she should admit that Logan was the one to make her think about opening up to Kurt.

"I just thought I'd let someone see behind the ice, is all."

The look he gave her was one of surprise and honor. "I'm happy that you trust me–" She interrupted him by placing her other hand on his arm. "I wanted to open up to you because you actually listen to me," she admitted. "Of course I listen, because you should be heard always."

When they had arrived at the foyer, they ran into a quick-paced Iceman at the bottom of the stairs. "Bobby! Where is das fire?" asked Kurt, laughing as Bobby had to skid to a stop. "Emma wants me, Cyclops, Storm, herself, Colossus, and Rogue to go find the mutant. I can't chat for long, you know how the White Queen gets! 'Bye!"

With that, he sped past Kurt and Evelyn quickly and toward Emma's office.

Kurt slowly pulled out his image inducer, a small lighter-shaped device that created a hologram effect to cover his off-putting appearance.

Evelyn despised that piece of machinery above anything else. It forced Kurt to cover himself for what he really was, and despite it being for his protection against anyone who would want to hurt him, it covered his true beauty from an otherwise accepting world.

"Are you ready for our reise rund um die Stadt?" "I'll pretend to know what you said and I'll agree," she muttered, smiling softly at his now blue eyes.

His dark hair was combed back and let his human Germanic features pop from his pale face. He was handsome, with the angular cheeks and nose that Evelyn remembered on Kurt, but he wasn't the shade of dark blue that she'd grown accustomed to.

"I hate it when you have that thing on," she muttered, brushing some of his onyx bangs along his face. "Ja, I know, but until humans accept us, I cannot risk ruining this beautiful night."

His hand closed around hers gently, and she could still feel the velvet of his touch.

* * *

The streets of New York city were covered in a sheet of snow, the sky littering small snowflakes onto the inhabitants below. Smoke rose from the buildings and cars as they sped by and the lanterns silently patrolling the sidewalk gave off a golden glow. Chatter was heard among the shuffles of feet while Kurt and Evelyn walked on the paved blocks.

Evelyn had brought a thin coat to wear, despite the cold, and was showing no signs of being chilled. Kurt noted that in fact, she looked radiant in the cold weather, her cheeks rosy and soft while her charcoal hair took on the glow of the moon. Her eyes seemed to reflect the icy air, glowing in the darkness of winter to be a faded cerulean. This was her element, Kurt thought as he moved his arm around her to keep her close.

They entered a warm coffee shop with a burning fireplace. Kurt led Evelyn to sit on a plush sofa near the hearth, taking her coat and draping it over the armrest. "I'll go buy you a coffee while you gather your thoughts, ja?" She smiled softly, looking at the fire. "That sounds wonderful, Kurt. Thank you."

As he left to order the coffee, Evelyn became entranced with the dancing flames in the brick fireplace. They licked at the wood laid out under them, crackling and burning to shed a light among the shop. Small brand-name coffee bags that were for sale were lined up on the mantle, caught by the cast of an eerie glow.

She didn't know where to begin with Kurt. Rather, she wasn't sure if she could even retell her story without panicking or hesitating. She sighed softly as she leaned her head against the soft fabric of the sofa. I could just start from my family's death, she thought solemnly, then head off to the orphanage.

"There's not much more to my life than that, is there?" she whispered, feeling a lump gather in her throat as she thought of her father. "Oh, Tati . . ." she breathed softly while she clenched her fist. "Give me strength."

Seeing Kurt coming back with their coffee, Evelyn straightened herself up and smiled as she took the warm cup in her hands. "I told them to put some cream and a little sugar, is that okay?"

Taking a sip, she found the bitter taste soothing from the equal memories. "It's fine, Kurt."

He sat down next to her, facing in her direction while leaving her space to think. "I'll be here until you're ready to start talking. I will not rush you, fraulein."

"Aber, above all else, what exactly did you want to talk about?" he pondered as he drank his own coffee, lowering the smoking cup to his lap as he waited.

"Like I said: Everything."

"Do you need time to think about it?"

"Nu," she began with a slip of Romanian, "I'm ready."

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of Chapter 9! **

**I'm very, very sorry that this took so long to come out! I had done two drafts prior to this, and I knew it would be a filler chapter from the start. It is to prepare you all for the epic scenarios of the next chapter! Many things are going to happen. Among Evelyn telling us her life story, we're going to include another character to the roster. She is an original character designed by a good friend of mine and she will act as a sort of stimulant into helping Evelyn open up to everyone as well as show a more human side as she comes to terms with her affections for Kurt. **

**Please R&R if you can, it helps me feel better knowing that there are still some people who read my stories even if I suffered from writers' block and was on a temporary hiatus. But I'm back, and nothing's stopping me now!**


	11. Chapter 10: No Trace to Love

My Life, My Hell

Chapter 10: No Trace to Love

**Once again, I am so sorry for taking a long time to update my story. I had typed about half of this chapter when my computer decided to die on me and become useless. Now I only have access to my father's laptop as well as the school computers. While I'm very sorry that this took so long, I also have the chance to improve this, which means you will gain from my misfortune and extra work. So please enjoy this chapter, because it's going to have a lot in it! It's the longest one so far, and I worked very hard on it. Thanks to the readers who have been so patient for my return. This is for you.**

_"My family had been taken from me for unknown reasons, and I had no choice but to keep running to wherever I was headed. My father told me to run, so I ran. I didn't look back after screaming for him, a glimmer of hope that his eyes would gaze unto my own again, I only treaded up that frozen hill as quickly as my legs could carry me…"_

_ Her coat now covered heavily in pure snow, Evelyn reached the top of the hill. Taking gasping breaths, her small body shivering from the cold air, she spotted an orange aura of lights in a nearby town. She looked up into the sky. A cold, gray, and sunless field with falling flakes that descended upon the barren land ahead. Swirls of a once beautiful void of the heavens were shadowed out, and no longer brought the small girl who gazed upon it solace. _

_ Her hair was damp now, clinging to her reddened cheeks and pale skin while sapphire eyes scanned the area. Evelyn was sure that she had lost the people who had taken her family, but she knew they would find her if she stayed near her house. However, she didn't know where to go next. She was honestly lost, confused, and utterly alone in the tundra. _

_ What was only minutes seemed like hours as she trudged along the deepening snow, and she noticed that the sun was gradually setting across the darkening sky, so it wouldn't be long until the temperature dropped dangerously low. _

_ The town seemed no closer, and her hope was fleeting away just as quickly as the sunlight that had managed to escape the constriction of the clouds. Just as she was sure that she'd never discover a place to stay, that she would be wandering the land of her birth as a lonely child until she died just the same, her feet fell onto a stone path. Her small boots felt gravel through the soles, and she looked down just to confirm that it was real._

_ Sure enough, the path was made of cobblestone, and was leading ahead to a paved path through the snow. Evelyn knew that a town must be nearby. She pulled her coat close to her body, even if it was already sodden though, and continued to her way into a hopeful sanctum._

"You see, back in Romania, the towns were split apart, and the winter was truly cruel to those who traveled alone. Even now, I consider myself to be a lucky child, and that my family was taking care of me in some odd sense," she muttered, the mug warm in her hands. Lights fluttered by her vision as day turned into twilight, and the sun glazed the city a beautiful auburn and gold.

Kurt was listening intently, looking at her with a mixture of compassion and intense attention that made her body feel warm and pleasant.

When she paused her voice, Kurt placed his hand on her knee, a comforting gesture for her to be calm and to take her time. Her cheeks felt warmer than her entire body did now, and she placed her hand over his. "I'm fine, Kurt. And once again, thank you for listening to me ramble about myself." He shook his head defiantly, as if fighting against her words.

"Nein! Don't say that. It's not like you're bragging about how lovely or talented you are. You're telling your story, and I could ask for nothing more nor less from you, Evelyn."

His calm voice relaxed her more than the fireplace or coffee ever could. His aura was absorbent, for a lack of a better term, and she found herself smiling at his handsome face again. Despite his human appearance that he gained from the inducer, Evelyn felt his velvet fur brushing her skin almost as a security blanket, in which he was made of just for her.

"So, what happened next?" he asked softly, smiling in the curious way a child would to his mother during a bedtime story. This made her smile more, and she continued her story.

_"I was never comfortable with the thought of being in a town I did not know, hear of, or want to visit, but you happen to see a town as a palace when you've been freezing in the rural land of Romania for a good half a day. Or so I thought it was a half day, since my memory of being in the cold is fuzzy._

_ "I do remember waking up in a warm bed some time later, so I suppose I had fainted. Once again, I believed my family was watching over me, because a family happened to find me just in the nick of time…" Sighing, she looked at Kurt and tightened the grip on his hand. "I owe them my life, Kurt."_

_ As Evelyn awoke in the small, but warm room, she looked around in alarm at the unfamiliarity with a look of shock. The space around her was different, not at all like she remembered from her home._

_ The walls were made of gray brick, some darker or lighter in shade as they formed the structure of the room. She was in a large, wooden bed with a soft comforter over her small frame. The air around her smelled of cooking and was warm with a feeling of peace. She bunched the sheets in between her small hands, looking at the pattern blankly with a silent look of defeat._

_ For a young child, Evelyn had yet to understand the intricacies of death and accepting the fact that she was never going to see her family again, but in a way she knew that something awful had happened. She couldn't say for sure what it was, but she sensed that she had definitely lost something dynamically important._

_ The door opened slowly, and an older woman in her middle forties stepped into the room. Evelyn could not help but to turn her gaze on the woman in instinct, holding her tears of sadness and fright behind her wintery eyes. She didn't know this woman, and she wasn't going to show herself so readily._

_ "You're a strong child, aren't you, unul mic?" said the woman in a motherly tone that Evelyn remembered from her mother. She faltered, turning away from the older female. _

_ "You must have been through a lot. My husband found you in the snow while he was out for work." Evelyn saw the woman drape her dark coat that her father had given her over a small chair off to the side of the room._

_ The woman turned back to look at Evelyn, and she turned away quickly to look back at the sheets crumpled in her grip. She wanted to know about her family, especially her father, to told her to keep running as he stayed behind with the men in dark clothes._

_ "Tata…" she whispered, looking at the woman after gaining courage. "Unde este tatal meu?" she asked in Romanian in a louder voice._

_ The woman backed away slightly, shocked at the girl's sudden voice. "Unul mic, my husband only found you out there, I'm sure sure where your tata is." Stroking Evelyn's hair affectionately, the woman looked at her with hope._

_ "I'm sure he's looking for you right now, zapada inger…" _

_ "Zapada inger…?"_

_ "It means 'snow angel'. I think it fits you, nu?"_

_ Evelyn shrugged, causing the woman to break into a smile."I'm sure he'll find you. A father cares most for his daughter. You must be his ingel." _

_ Am I tata's angel? The thought pushed through her mind, and a ghost of a smile played on her lips as a spark of hope lit itself in her heart. _

_ Maybe he is alive, she thought, and he is indeed looking for me right at this moment. If that is so, I do hope we will one day meet again so that I can be his angel forever._

"I was a child then, as you know, so I was blindly hopeful that my family had a chance of still being alive despite the opposite being so obvious. I did not understand death, and I cannot say that I should have known about death. I did hold onto the hope, the chance of once again being reunited with at least one member of my departed family. That drove me on."

Now that the sun had set, the streets of New York City were lit with the yellow glow of streetlamps. The lights in the coffee shop had dimmed, and small fire lamps littered the tables as people chattered blissfully in the aura of darkness that surrounded them.

"What happened after that?" asked Kurt as he rubbed her small shoulder to comfort her.

"To make it shorter, I lived with that family for a few months, looking to them as my replacement family while I waited for my own to find me and take me home: But they never came."

Kurt nodded solemnly, looking down as she spoke of her lost loved ones. He felt pain for her, because although he had not spent time with his real parents, he at least grew up in his entire childhood with a loving foster family whom still loved him to this day. She had no one but the X-Men to support her and be her family.

"Not everyone was as kind as they, however. Some people wanted to send me off to the local orphanage to have them care for me. As harsh as it seems, I now see that they merely wanted to keep the truth alive, and letting an unknown child into their small area in which they held so dear must have been unfair to them in a way.

"Eventually, I was sent to the orphanage: An awful place in which we were despised by the people who worked there. They would beat some of us who opposed, seeing it as an anarchy due to poor parenting of those who were lost to us. I cannot explain their judgment or mentality. I kept my mouth shut, not really finding it difficult since I never spoke much to begin with."

At this she managed a dry laugh, then proceeded to take a sip of coffee to distract herself from the building lump in her throat.

"So I grew into my teenage years there, taking the abuse and hatred by stride as best I could. A few number of people would come to adopt, and some children were saved, but I knew that no family could replace my own or the one I had found. I will admit that the thought of anywhere else seemed immaculate compared to there, but the closer I was to my home, the more hope I had that my family would be able to find me.

"Believe it or not, Charles Xavier visited me while I was there. He gave me a brochure of the mansion, and offered me to come with him because he knew I was a mutant. I hadn't told anyone about my gifts, fearing that they would beat me senseless for being different, as diversity wasn't applauded in the orphanage… Anyways, I declined his offer, feeling that I did not want to leave the hellish place so I could just hold onto that feeling of being found. I found that to be such a foolish choice on my part, but I had nothing else holding me up…"

Kurt felt himself feeling such a pit in his gut, looking at the beautiful face of such a broken girl who wished for her family back. He placed him cup down and she copied him, her hands shaking slightly as she held up her sadness. He took her hands in his, feeling her cold skin against his warm fur. "How did you escape such a place?"

"I got too old for authority."

_ The doors of the dilapidated building burst open, a young eighteen-year-old girl stepping out with a rucksack in her grip._

_ "Now find a job, mut catea copil!" shouted the housekeeper as she slammed the door. Tucking a recklessly layered bang behind her ear, Evelyn sighed as she looked toward the town she had been in so long ago._

_ Her hair was in a messy bob, in which the caretakers cut it to make it more manageable. She sighed, running her fingers through it slowly. She looked down into the snow, shivering as the loose clothes and coat hit against her thin body. _

_ She entered the town about an hour later, her breath making clouds in the air. She knew she needed a job now, since she was eighteen and was expected to fend for herself._

_ A shoulder bumped against her own, causing her to drop the rucksack into the snow. She remained silent, bending over to pick it up. A haste reply came from above, and her eyes widened as she realized it was the same voice as the woman who took her in nearly thirteen years ago. _

_ She stood and looked at the woman calmly, not saying a word. The woman made an audible gasp, recognizing Evelyn's eyes instantly. "Unul mic? Is that you? You've grown so much since I last saw you, and you've gotten much too thin!" Shrinking herself in embarrassment from her fragile-looking frame, the young woman deterred her gaze to the side._

_ "They must have treated you terribly there, not feeding you. They kicked you out, then… I'm guessing you need a job, too." Evelyn nodded slowly, stuffing her hands into her coat pockets. "If I told you that I needed an extra seamstress, would you help?" She blinked quickly, her gaze now matching with the older woman in height. _

_ "Call me Mrs. Negrescu then, unul mic."_

"So that's where I got my last name, as well as my first job," she explained in a soft voice. "I worked as a seamstress for about a year and a half, and ended up saving a decent amount of money. Not very much, mind you, but a moderate amount either way.

"As I was searching through my sack one day, I found that I had held onto the brochure that Xavier had given me.It was then that I knew that I had to go there and that my family was gone forever.

"I had to let go, and that is exactly what I did that day… I let go of my old family, accepted the name of my new one, and set my goal to travel to New York City."

"So… at nineteen, you got the money to come here?" "Not exactly. I spent another year working for Mrs. Negrescu, sewing clothes and other things to get by and gather money for the trip. She had seen me looking at the brochure quite a bit, and realized that I wanted to go there. So, at my twentieth birthday, she gave me a large sum of money for the ticket and for a room at a hotel.

"The next day, I left her a letter in thanks, as well as signing it with my new name. Later, I was here in the city looking for my future."

"That's right… you first got here when you were only twenty. I recall Emma saying so." She nodded, clutching onto his arms gently as he pulled her to him in an embrace. "Continue the story, Schneeflocke."

_ "I knew I needed clothes to get around, so I bought a few dresses and coats from a local store as well as a more presentable bag for myself. I then asked a local man for directions and he gave me an odd look that I hadn't understood then. I suppose he knew about the people who lived here and despised mutants, because he sneered at me and stalked away most rudely. Eventually, I did find a kind person who directed me to the mansion easily, and that is when I first gazed upon my new home."_

_ Pressing the intercom at the gate, Evelyn looked at it oddly as a static sound emanated from it. _

_ "M-my name is Evelyn Negrescu, and I seek Charles Xavier. He visited me a few years ago in Romania."_

_ With a clank, the gate opened, and she walked in cautiously. The asphalt road was warm and unfamiliar to her feet, and she found it uncomfortable to walk on in comparison to the cobblestones in Romania. _

_ The mansion was a brilliantly looming piece of architectural magnificence in the horizon, and she found her heart beating faster as hope rose in her gut. This could be a new start for me, she thought gladly, I can finally be happy in a comfortable home…_

_ Waiting at the doorway for her was a tall, lean man in his thirties with ruby-colored glasses. He looked stern but kind, and was well-built and healthy. As he saw her, he smiled brightly, taking her hand to help her up the steps. He took her bag without her asking like a gentleman, and she wondered why he was being so kind when he did not even know her name._

_ "My name is Scott Summers, Ms. Negrescu, and I'm the new headmaster of the school. I'm sorry to say that Professor Xavier had passed just last year and I was appointed." "I see…" she whispered, feeling her hope crash down. They were surely going to tell her go now, since Xavier no longer held authority. _

_ Shockingly, he opened the door and put her bag down inside and awaited her entry. She stepped inside hesitantly, but he continued to lead her further into the beautiful home. "We're going to meet the other headmaster, Emma Frost, and we'll finalize your coming to the Xavier Institute." _

_ Evelyn could barely believe it. She was finally here, a place where she could learn and be cared for. She had a roof over her head and she could finally gain control over the gifts she had been given in her teenage years. She had been silently practicing in her room of the orphanage for years, just to help herself survive enough to not be spotted. Now that she was at the school, she no longer had to hide her powers from anyone and could share them proudly._

_ Entering the lavish kitchen, she could sense the feeling of warm family cooking that had gone on not too long ago in the afternoon. Sitting at the main table was a blonde, lovely woman wearing quite the… revealing white outfit. If you could call it one, thought Evelyn in shock. _

_ The woman smiled in slight amusement and mockery, and Evelyn realized the woman had read her thoughts. She shakily sat down in front of the woman, hands resting on her lap nervously. _

_ "Relax, dear. You're among friends here and we will keep you safe..."_

_ Evelyn began mumbling in Romanian, trying to calm her insides from exploding. Half of her was too excited, while the other half practically refused to believe that she was actually here, receiving kindness from complete strangers who were so lovely and generous. _

_ The door opened behind her, and she spotted a tall, dark-skinned woman with white hair entering the kitchen. _

_ The woman definitely had a motherly aura about her, and she looked at Evelyn with a gaze of pure care and patience. She took her arm gently and lifted her from her seat. "While we discuss your rooming, would you like to walk around the grounds and enjoy the scenery?"_

_ She had complied, exiting the lovely home to walk around the even more beautiful grounds. She ran her hand along the stone railing of the path. The sun was bearing down on her, so she pulled out a small parasol given to her by Mrs. Negrescu before she had left. _

_ A sound was heard behind her, and she turned, being startled by the sudden intrusion of her peace. _

_ Standing there was a young girl, a few years younger than Evelyn herself, with brown hair and blue eyes over a bright smile. With her stood quite the shock of a man, Evelyn noted as she took him in._

_ He was blue all over. His stature was more lean than Mr. Summers, but he was definitely shorter than him. His eyes were golden pools, burning in her direction. He was oddly lovely, in a way that he carried himself so elegantly despite the demonic appearance he had. A spaded tail flicked behind him curiously, as a cat would when meeting a stranger for the first time. With a head tilt, he continued to watch her, and she noted he was oddly lovely as well as magnificently beautiful in such a fairytale way._

_ She was awed by his appearance, as he was an imagination to her. He was so realistic, right in front of her, but she could see no one else but him anymore. He held her, and she felt her chest choking her as her heart pounded harder and harder._

_ That was when she realized that he had stepped closer to shake her hand._

_ She swallowed the lump in her throat from the panic, shaking his hand as nonchalantly and to the best of her ability. Her gaze softened, as did her nerves, and she saw his own gaze warm to her face as he smiled with brilliant fangs catching the sun._

_ The smile of the devil enchanted her for the first time…_

Obviously leaving out the emotional spiral she felt when she met him, Evelyn finished her story with a content sigh. Kurt was still holding her, making sure she felt secure and protected.

"We'll head home once you're ready. Is that alright?"

She leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes as she allowed herself to relax after her long story. She slowly clutched onto him, and he rested his head on hers.

After a moment or two, she pulled away slowly and ran a hand through her hair to smooth it out as if on instinct or rather in an attempt to just move her hands. Kurt continued to watch her carefully, mindful of how hard it must have been to open herself all at once to him like a book, and how she must feel right now about doing so.

Her gaze fell to her pale hands that were folded on her lap, unable to look at him in slight fear that his mind about her would change. She didn't want to see sympathy in his eyes, nor did she want to be treated differently in a way of being felt sorry for.

He lifted her chin slowly, smiling softly as he looked into her eyes. He brushed some of her hair behind her ear slowly as she looked up at him with widened eyes of curiosity.

Pulling her head closer, he tilted his head to brush his lips against hers chastely. She closed her eyes slowly as a shock thrilled her from her head to her toes.

He pulled her closer, resting his free hand on the small of her back and deepening the kiss as she slid her hands up his chest gently.

As he pulled away from the kiss, Evelyn could feel her cheeks on fire. She kept her gaze fixed on him in awe, wide and shocked. Her body was numb, but a wonderful feeling of warmth had sprouted all inside.

"I hope you're not mad at me for that," he whispered as he saw that she was frozen.

In response, she cupped his face gently in her hands and pulled him in for another kiss.

Returning to the mansion so giddy felt odd to Evelyn. Not that she didn't like the mansion, nor did she despise the feeling of being happy, but it definitely was new to feel a content aura while she walked alongside Kurt. His hand fit comfortably in hers as they walked toward the main doors and she couldn't seem to get rid of the ecstatic smile that had blossomed like a weed on her face.

The foyer of the mansion was without sound, and Evelyn looked to her watch for the time. "Wow, we were out for much longer than we planned." Kurt chuckled from behind her as he closed the doors softly, locking them.

"Ja, but you need to admit that it flew by," he whispered as he brushed by her. She agreed, following him up the steps to the bedrooms.

"If Emma finds out, per chance, I'm not taking the blame." "I wouldn't expect you to, liebhaber."

Walking Evelyn to her room just like the gentleman he was, Kurt waited for her to open the door before bidding her goodnight.

"Sleep well, liebhaber." "I will try, amant." Calling each other as lovers in their own tongues, the words expressed the deep feeling the wanted to convey. Leaning his head down, he once again captured her lips in his own for a moment before allowing her to step into the room with a dazed look.

Smiling to himself, full of happiness, he walked down the hall to rest for the night.

It all felt so strange. However, Evelyn could not deny the very feeling of 'right' in the world after she had kissed Kurt. It was as if telling her story to him made her realize her feelings, now that she was no longer hiding anything or guarding herself with a wall of ice. In her mind, she sort of knew she cared for Kurt more so than any other person in the world.

In a way, he was her guardian angel who protected her when she needed it most. A person who listened to her go on and on just to hear her voice, a person who stood by her just to be with her. Then she knew, he had loved her all along, but she had been too absorbed in herself and her own anguish that she had paid no mind to his obvious affection and care that she had so desperately needed from another being.

She felt so oblivious, so dense. A Gatsby of a man was right by her side, but she was too far away to even see the beauty of him in an emotional way.

After bathing for a long hour, she dressed herself in a silver nightgown ever so slowly while simply admiring her own thoughts of him, realizing now just how lucky of a woman she could ever so be for having his affections.

She thought of his mannerisms, gestures, habits, quirks, and all else that came with him and found nothing but a grand smile rising further and further on her lips.

"I'll be damned, but he's making me fall in love with him, tata."

Evelyn sat by the window at her vanity, brushing her lengthening ebony hair. A shadow was cast over her bedroom, startling her and causing her to glance at the window instinctively.

It was only a branch from the tree outside.

"That reminds me," she muttered, glaring at the shadows cast by the infernal plant rooted to the Earth, "I never did get any answers from those two cloaked men from not so long ago. That's still bothering me."

Shrugging it off as a mere afterthought, her mind allowed itself to wonder back to more pleasant things. Stressing out about a problem that seemed to be gone wasn't the greatest of ideas when one is trying to sleep after a long day, especially since Christmas was approaching in a couple of weeks and all of the students and teachers were equally excited for the festivities.

She had a wonderful home, life, friends, boyfriend, and she was soon going to have her first real Christmas with each of them. It all seemed to good for her, like a Cinderella tale that was going to go up in smoke at midnight, but the clock stuck twelve, then one and two (even three), but it all stayed exactly the same.

She finally closed her eyes, absorbing the warmth of her bed sheets and pillow before falling into a grand rest, already awaiting the next day of her newly-found miracle.

**That's the end of my officially written tenth chapter, everyone! It is my longest yet and I hope you enjoyed the fact that they finally got together after Evelyn's story. The problems are definitely not over, and neither is the action in which Evelyn will show us a thing or two about what happens when you mess with family. Stay tuned, and please R&R!!!**


	12. Chapter 11: Chariot

My Life, My Hell

Chapter 11: Chariot

_Oh chariot your golden waves are walking down upon this face. Oh chariot I'm singing out loud. To guide me, give me your strength..._

Gavin Degraw was playing softly in the background of the coffee shop in which Kitty and Evelyn were having breakfast. Eating a piece of her banana nut muffin, Kitty absently turned the page of her magazine.

"I can't believe we're already on our Winter break. Christmas is right around the corner, but too bad for Piotr! He needs to celebrate Hanukkah!"

Evelyn let out a breath of laughter, trailing the ring of her mug with the index finger. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, adding: "Well, you're lucky for the fact that he's so supportive."

"Why? Isn't Kurt supportive of… What _do _you believe in?" "I'm Agnostic, Kitty." Her mouth forming in an 'o' of surprise and realization, Kitty nodded quickly.

"Are you getting him something for Christmas anyway? I mean, it's your first real Christmas with us!" Evelyn sighed, holding her hands around the warm cup. "I know, and I will. I just don't know what he'd like…"

"Well, that's where I come in! We're so going to buy Kurt the greatest Christmas gift in the history of Christmases."

"Of course we are. A Jewess and an Agnostic woman from Romania are going to discover the most wondrous Christmas gift for a Catholic man who looks like a blue demon… I have to admit, our life would make a great Christmas special, right?"

Kitty laughed at this while Evelyn stood up and grabbed her purse from the table, checking her cell phone.

"Has he called?" "No. But then again, he doesn't come off as the overbearing type…"

After getting their coffee set up for 'on-the-go', Kitty and Evelyn took a taxi to the shopping district. They looked into Macy's, knowing the Christmas tidings meant sales for great gifts for the significant other.

No matter how many things were shown, tossed, thrown, even phased, Evelyn didn't see anything remotely suiting to be Kurt's gift.

"Kitty, none of this seems right to me. What does he want?" "Santa boxers?" "…Something tells me 'definitely not'."

After hours of Christmas shopping, Kitty had gotten gifts from both her and Evelyn into a couple of bags.

"You know I can carry those, too." "I know, but it's like four bags and I want to see you carrying Kurt's gift when you walk out of a store!"

"You're so weird…" she trailed off.

"Well, you're not exactly the Average Joe—What's up?" she asked, looking at Evelyn's distracted gaze.

Evelyn walked into the small Christmas shop suddenly, door chime ringing as she stepped inside.

Kitty sighed, silently cursing Evelyn for being so silent and moving so fast.

The brunette walked into the store to see Evelyn gently running her hand over a rosary chain that was made with ivory beads. "I want to get him this," she whispered, looking into the face of the small Jesus.

After they got Kurt's gift, Evelyn was holding the small box in her palms while a soft smile was on her face.

"You're feeling it?"

"Hm? What am I feeling? I feel fine, you know."

"You're feeling the Yuletide happiness. You're in love during the season."

Blushing softly, Evelyn stuffed the box into her overcoat pocket.

"Shut up and help me grab a taxi."

The air inside of the mansion was warm despite the falling snow outside. Some of the younger students were having a snowball fight by the fountain, which was frozen over like an ice sculpture.

Kurt and Logan walked by as soon as Evelyn and a shivering Kitty stepped through the front doors. "

"Hey it's Snowflake and the Half-pint," muttered Logan, which made Kurt look up almost instantaneously.

Kurt walked over to the pale woman and kissed her lips quickly in greeting while he helped her remove her jacket.

Her face was flushed from both the cold and embarrassment, but she smiled and kissed his cheek in return. She gathered her bags from the floor, and he quickly offered to help.

"I don't think so, Kurt. Christmas presents are in here and I don't want you sneaking a peek when I'm not looking!"

His lips formed an impish smile that his demeanor was known for as he swooped her into his arms with a quick movement, much to her dismay.

Of course Evelyn readily denied any of his assistance whatsoever, she was unable to mask that she didn't completely despise being in his arms.

Her mind fought the attraction, but she knew it was a hopeless war.

Carrying the protesting woman to her bedroom, he finally set her down when they reached the doorway.

"You know, I don't appreciate you completely ignoring me and carrying me around like a doll as you so please, Kurt." "Really? Well, my apologies, Schneeflocke..." he whispered in a teasing tone before sliding his hand down her cheek to cup her small neck affectionately.

"Perhaps it is the thrill of Christmas, but you seem to glow with a hidden happiness. I know it cannot be my imagination, ja?"

"Perhaps," she whispered, opening her door and stepping inside slowly. "But I'll never tell."

She heard his chuckle fade as she softly closed the door, desperately shaking her head to rid herself of the floating blush now on her cheeks.

Apparently, more people in the mansion had been anticipating the holidays more so than she had originally decided to believe.

She hadn't noticed it readily when she had come in from shopping, but various trinkets and decorations were already placed out in the foyer. She trailed her hand along the handle of the stairway, sighing softly as she absorbed the difference only a bit of decoration brought to the mansion.

The grey light flooding in from the windows over the entrance sent a cool chill through the room, not casting such an eerie feeling that would be expected, but a wintery feeling that only made the sprouting decor all the more sensible and alluring.

Sitting down at the bottom of the stairway, Evelyn rested her head on her knees as she thought about the possibilities and things she would experience during the holidays while in the mansion. It was such a large home to so many people, and she wondered how Christmas was put into action here.

More than one religion was housed in the institute, as well as those with different lifestyles and mannerisms. Perhaps she was overthinking the entire thing, but such a complicated pallet of people must have an effect to how things are done.

She sighed while she rubbed her forehead slightly, looking at the front door as if expecting the answer to burst through the doors. Oddly enough, Warren was the one who walked into the mansion at that moment while carrying a large amount of gifts.

She stood up to help him, slightly caught in awe as he shrugged off his overcoat to stretch out his angelic wings. They took in the light from the window, immaculate and open like a descending savior. Evelyn always found herself at a loss at his appearance, as did many people. He was oddly ever seen at the mansion, and the young woman had only seen him a couple times before.

Warren Worthington III was the son of a very successful business man, and he carried himself as such. He and his father differed in the subject of mutant rights, however. While his father despised mutants, Warren was willing to give a generous donation to the institute behind his father's back, which Emma could definitely not complain about.

"Evelyn! It sure has been a long time since I've seen you. How are things?" His voice was deep and curteous, as anyone would expect from someone of his class.

She shook his hand with a smile before he kissed the top of her hand kindly. "They've been as alright as can be expected for this place," she said with a shrug. "Do you need help carrying those?"

"It's quite alright, really. What are you doing here all by yourself?" She blinked, remembering how her mind just flew into its own orbit as she thought about the days coming up.

"Just thinking. I was a bit surprised how the mansion transforms when a holiday such as this is around the corner. It shows the warmth."

Warren nodded in agreement, his gaze moving about the room. "This place is a home. During this time of the year, it feels like it more than ever."

The sudden echo of footsteps down the hall echoed through the room, and Logan appeared from the kitchen before looking at the young woman and the angelic male.

"Hey, Warren. Playing angel Santa or are you here to volunteer to be put on top of the tree?"

Evelyn covered her mouth to muffle a soft giggle as Warren's expression turned into one of pure shock. He recovered quickly and smiled at the Canadian mutant with a friendly handshake.

"It's nice to see you too, Logan..."

Before Evelyn's very eyes, the mansion grew more and more festive as the days leading to Christmas Eve diminished in gradual time.

Logan had carried the tree in with Piotr a couple of days ago, and the younger members of the institute avidly decorated it soon after. She smiled softly as she looked at a small ornamet that resembled a sapphire snowflake, in which Kurt said he had requested Piotr make in celebration of her first Christmas.

"Guten morgen, Evelyn," came the soft greeting as strong, lithe arms wrapped around her sides from behind. Her smile widened slightly as she felt him nestle his head on her shoulder to look at the tree with her.

"It's a lovely Christmas tree," she breathed. "And I adore the ornament, thank you."

His grip tightened in a tight hug before he released her to place his arm over her shoulders. "I'm glad you like it, aber, I just hope you like what I got you for the actual day!"

"You didn't have to, you know. Having a Christmas is probably the grandest of all gifts. I can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Schneeflocke... You sound like a small child..." Her cheeks reddened as she looked away, trying to hide her enflamed face.

"I do not!" "Nein. You misunderstand me," he whispered as he pulled her to him in a gentle embrace.

"Nothing makes me happier than you being happy, and when I hear you so excited and glad for something such as this... I can't help but feel that I'm growing closer and helping you open up more to be the beautiful woman I see to everyone else," he said while she gazed at him with her bright eyes.

"T-thank you, Kurt..." "Kein Problem, Evelyn..." he replied in a whisper as he pressed his lips against hers gently while his arms snaked around her waist slowly.

Outside of the large manor, two shadows stood amongst the dense forestry, apparently intangible capes flowing in the wintery breeze as they watched the golden glows from the windows bathe over the darnkess.

While one shadow was obviously a recurring visitor, one of those who Evelyn had recently battled, the other seemed larger and had an aura of authority to the smaller one.

"Is she inside?" said the larger of the two. "Y-yes, sir. We should wait until tomorrow, however. When she is clouded with glee..."

The larger shadow shifted, dropping to the ground in a pile of rotted leaves. Despite his size, he barely made a sound. "You seem eager to kill her, rather than maim her like I had planned. Why so?" The smaller visitor dropped down beside him, not even making a sound as he hit the leaves.

"That bitch killed Jurgan. She will pay!"

**That's the end of Chapter 11. I didn't like the original that I put in, and I decided a strict editing was in order. I changed the entire second half. I also left it in a sort of mysterious note for you to have more of an anticipation to the next chapter. It is going to be epic! **

**In Chapter 12, Christmas will be taking place, and an addition to Evelyn's battles will arise, so please expect a lot of insanity in the next installment. Evelyn and Kurt's relationship will continue to flourish, but everyone has hardships that need to be overcome before a true happiness is formed. Love is a powerful thing, and Evelyn's haunting guests seem to be the test against them.**

**R&R, and keep enjoying, readers!**


	13. Chapter 12: Don't Stop Believin'

My Life, My Hell

Chapter 12: Don't Stop Believin'

_**Christmas Day**_

Evelyn awoke with a cool breeze hovering about her room in result of the fresh snow falling from the skies over New York City. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes in an almost child-like way, a smile appearing on her face as she realized that she had awakened to her first Christmas in America, in the mansion, with her new family...

After she had bathed, going through her regular morning routine, she slipped into a cozy thermal blazer over a semi-thick blouse along with a pair of slim jeans. She let her hair loose, straight layers flowing into soft curls as they hit her shoulders. Putting on some simple heels, she looked at herself in the mirror, unable to disperse the beating of her heart and her excited smile.

This was her first real Christmas since her family had passed.

She felt like a child, awakening on Christmas to run downstairs to open gifts and celebrate and share toys with friends and family. All she really wanted was to see the people happy and excited like she was, her only selfish desire. She ran a hand through her hair, her gaze floating to the small gift-wrapped box that was Kurt's Christmas present. She held it in her palm, oddly enjoying the simplicity of the gaudy wrapping and large bow placed on top. She traced her fingers along the many ribbons making up the blue bow, smiling as it tickled them.

She placed the box down quietly, looking at the doorway to her bedroom and blinking once before opening it to the bustle of Christmas morning.

The decorations were fantastic. Glowing orbs were hanging along the foyer as wreaths graced the doorways to the classrooms, even if the students were on holiday. In the center of the foyer stood the Christmas tree, proud and tall, shining against the sunlight while children and adults crowded around with smiles glittering their features.

It was just as Evelyn dreamed. No, it was much greater than she could have ever imagine in a dream. She could hear the soft tune of carols playing around the large manor, adding to the atmosphere that had been so wonderfully created by all of the people that she had grown to know.

"Merry Christmas, Evelyn! I may not be one to celebrate, but I'm so happy you're hear to spend the day with us none the less!" greeted Ororo as she stepped up to the younger woman. Evelyn happily accepted the mug of hot chocolate she was offered with a graceful smile, sitting on the stairway to drink it slowly.

She was joined not even a minute later by a well-dressed Kurt. Definitely in his Sunday best.

Under an unbuttoned crimson dress blazer was a white v-neck shirt. He wore dark slacks and his customized shoes like always. In his arms he carried a thick jacket and scarf, and seemed to be heading toward the door rather early...?

She stood as she saw him, and he grinned brightly before hugging her.

"Merry Christmas, Evelyn. Did you sleep well?" She opened her mouth to speak, to reply, but faltered and asked him where he was headed so brightly early on Christmas morning.

"I'm going to the Mass. To celebrate. I shouldn't be more than an hour or so... I didn't think you'd enjoy such a thing for your first Christmas so I didn't..."

"I'll go," she said suddenly, taking the blue male by utter surprise.

"R-really? That's wunderbar! I know it may not be the most fun thing to do for today but... It means a lot."

"I know it does. I wouldn't spend the morning any other way..."

The Mass had ended at nine in the morning, a light snow falling over the gothic architechture. Evelyn had found herself at a loss for words as she listened to the story of the coming of Jesus.

She still didn't believe, and she probably never would. She did, however, respect and see how hearing these stories and parables could bring people hope and happiness, especially on Christmas morning. She could feel herself smiling as the priest went on and on, and she knew Kurt had noticed, despite his avid attention to the words spoken.

While she did feel slightly like an outcast as the Eucharist occurred, she just kept her eyes on Kurt as he went about it normally, like routine.

She silently observed him as he prayed, and realized that religion was to him like reading was to her. A way of escaping the harshness and hearing words that inspire you.

She gathered words and mindsets from books, he learned and spoke from God. She had learned to respect that fact, that part of him.

When they had stepped out of the building, Kurt looked at her, expecting a sigh of relief. Rather, he just heared her soft steps against the snow below.

"How about we listen to the bells?" she said softly, barely loud enough for Kurt to hear.

"T-the bells, Evelyn?" "... I like the bells."

He understood her silent confession, taking her in his arms and kissing her head. "You will never know how much you mean to me. How much you doing this made me see how extraordinary you are, Schneeflocke..."

After a few moments of hearing the bells chime across the city, the couple began to walk back to the Xavier Institute in a calm peace.

"So an angel guided those three kings to Jesus when he was born...?" "Ja. They traveled a far trial of a way to see him. A new king had been born that day, and they knew it."

She leaned her head against his arm as she clutched onto it gently while they walked.

"Has a miracle ever happened to you, Kurt?" He took a moment to answer, most likely thinking or pondering his answer completely.

"To be honest... I would have to say that the Professor was my miracle. I've always known this," he muttered in a slight melancholy. "I was so close to dying... and he saved me. I was praying for someone to stop them, to stop those who misunderstood. God sent him for me. And just when I was wondering if I'd ever find someone who could be my new miracle, my center of guidance and peace... He sent me you."

Evelyn heard him sniff, and she saw a flicker of his hand before he was smiling again. He was too emotional for his own good sometimes, even when he tried to hide it.

"I'm glad God has shown me mercy. If he had not, I would never had lived to see the two wonderous miracles he's given me. I praise him everyday for all of those I love and cherish in my life, and sometimes, even those who harm me. I suppose you think I am foolish for that, but I see it as a way to cleanse myself. To ask God to allow me to forgive those who have not yet learned to forgive me..." His voiced carried along her as she stroked his hand with hers softly.

"You're beautiful, Kurt. I adore you."

This is the only answer she replied to him, words unspoken even more powerful than those that were heard.

He was her own undeserved miracle.

A dry chill had set in Evelyn's gut the closer they moved to the mansion. She kept quiet, of course, hiding her slight alertness well around the man beside her.

"Kurt... I want you to go inside without me. I want to look at the snow for a bit longer," she whispered, holding his warm hand in hers. His gleeful smile only made her heart wrench in a bout of guilt.

"Of course, Schneeflocke. I'll bring you your gift and a cup of eggnog, ja?" "Eggnog...? Why not!" she joked, smiling as his warm breath trickled along her neck as she was wrapped in his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Evelyn."

"Merry Christmas, Kurt. I love you," she replied, the sensual feeling of pride swelling inside her as she felt him relax from her assurance.

After she had seen him enter the door, she turned on her heel and glared straight into the trees.

"You know, you two must be some of the most idiotic shadow-things I'll ever dare to meet. Hiding in broad daylight on Christmas morning in snowy New York City? I'll go off on a limb here and state: You're fucked!"

While she was definitely shocked at the sheer size of the newcomer, she didn't let it show as she launched wave after wave of ice turrents toward her attackers.

"Lun, stop playing around with her!" yelled the smaller of the two. Unexpectedly, the large shadow hurtled itself toward Evelyn at an amazing speed, nearly knocking her over.

She jumped out of the way, effectively sending him into a collective pile of pointed ice pillars. She saw a dark flash in a side glance, ducking as the comparitive miniscule shadow slashed at the air above her.

"I'll rip your head off for killing, Jurga!"

"Oh! You must be the one who visited me that night... You're friend shot me, you know. I'm glad he's dead!" she teased as she slammed his face into the ground. Before she could react, she was thrown into a pile of snow by 'Jun' at a gut-wrenching speed.

"M-Malakai? Are you okay...?"

Jun's deep rumble of a voice wavered with a hidden tremor of sadness while he stood over his friend's crushed body.

_The impact of that oaf hurtling into me must have caused me to accidentally snap his neck... Oh shit._

Nothing was more deadly than a stupid, angry giant with a childish mentality. Fighting with the Blob had taught her that much.

She stood slowly from her spot, eyes wide as the large shadow seemed to shed the darkness and before her stood a hulking man with skin as pale as the snow around them.

His hair was pure immaculate, but his eyes were red like the blood spilling from Malakai's lips.

"T-they're albinos?" she whispered harshly, taking a step back in surprise.

Unfortunately, this alerted 'Jun', and he began to charge like a bull toward the petite woman. "I will kill you!" was his battle cry, seemingly, as he launched into the air, massive fists raised over his head to slam her into hell...

A metallic slash resonated around them as Jun fell to the ground clutching his side while blood poured through his fingers, red drops corrupting the snow as Evelyn's breathing hitched from the shock.

Standing not too far off was Logan, claws released and covered in the mammoth's blood.

"L-Logan... I..." she started, unable to admit her misgivings.

"I don't know what the hell kind of battle you're havin' here, Snowflake, but this asshole is really pissing me off!" She smiled at his remark, nodding slowly in acceptance. She understood Logan by now, how he expressed himself and his care for others by shredding those who harmed them. He was quite the violent avenger.

The battle was... gory, to say the least. It was also a short one, and she knew Logan had gone all-out for the poor soul.

Looking at the torn body of Jun, then the crippled body of Malakai, Evelyn sighed as she felt the burning holes of Logan's eyes in her back.

"I... I don't know who they are exactly, if that's what you're wondering. All I know is that they're albinos and they have an odd fascination with giving me an early funeral."

The Canadian shrugged, standing next to her without even denying her claim.

"I believe ya, Snowflake. I just don't want some white-haired chumps getting the best of my buddie's girl," he muttered, walking back into the mansion without another word.

A moment after Logan's departure, she cast her eyes upon a small crumpled paper in Malakai's grip. She kneeled down into the snow, reaching her hand into his cold palm to find out just what was so important to hold onto.

His hand clamped down onto hers, and she had to bite back a scream as his face rose to nearly meet hers as he tightened his grip.

"You think this is over, bitch? You've only just started, you know... We're not the people you should be worried about, and here you are needed help just to stop Jun!"

She pushed him away roughly, but his evil laugh frightened her much more than it should have. She froze on the spot, eyes wide like a deer in the headlights of an eighteen-wheeler.

A crack sounded in the air as Malakai's head lauched to the side, followed by his mangled body as he fell, finally finished.

Evelyn was shivering, frantically afraid for an unknown reason. Warm arms wrapped around her, and the fright seemed to ebb away like the bitter cold.

"Evelyn, was it them again?" came the frantic voice of Kurt amongst the laughing in her mind. She managed a nod, her fists clenching as she kept her eyes on the dead man not even three feet away.

"Was? Do you have something in your hand?" The paper, she recalled.

"Y-yeah... he had it in one of his hands."

Unfolding the paper carefully as he took it from her tense hold, Kurt arched his brow in confusion as he handed it back to her. "I'm sorry... I can't read that."

Attempting to flatten even more, Evelyn could make out the writing almost instanty.

"That's odd. It's in Romanian..."

_"Trbuie sa-l omoare pe fata inainte de a castigurilor mintea sa se intoarca in Romania!" _

She looked at the writing in a slightly confused way.

"It says something about not letting me go back to Romania for one reason or another," she mused, scoffing in disbelief as she threw the paper on Malakai's corpse. Kurt looked at her for a moment before standing up with a soft sigh. His hand was outstretched to her, and she respectively took it as he lifted her from the ground.

"I know you're a little... frustrated, mein Schneeflocke, but maybe you should think about what the note said before any decisions come to mind."

She glanced at him momentarily, then turned to look at the doors to the mansion.

"I honestly could care less about those fools and Romania. I have a life here, and it's Christmas. Can't this wait until tomorrow? It's ruining the only gift I wanted..."

His confused look slightly amused her, and she grinned while slipping her hand into his. "I only wanted a family to share it with, Kurt."

"I think I understand where you're going with this. Let's just enjoy Christmas with our friends... nein... our family. We can worry about the world later, when it doesn't seem as bright," he concluded, which earned him a smile from the female beside him.

"Exactly what I was thinking, Fuzzy."

The inside of the mansion was so warm and joyous compared to the bitter outdoors.

Kurt and Evelyn sat around with the other adult members of the group, receiving and giving gifts and having an overall wonderful time.

Evelyn felt a small package fall on her lap, and looked to see that it was Kurt's gift. Kitty was smiling as she appeared next to the older girl, nodding quickly. "Give him the gift from your heart, okay? Don't chicken out!"

With the curt wave, the hyperactive mutant phased out of the room.

Kurt spotted her, walking over to join her on the plush couch.

"What was Kitty doing here? Did she stop hanging out with Piotr?" Her reponse was the shaking of her head.

"She must have come to give you that gift, then. Go ahead and open it," he urged with a smile.

"This gift is yours. She dropped it off here because she wanted me to give it to you. I bought it while shopping with her," she explained. She held out the small gift with trembling hands, the shivering only increasing as she felt his warm fur grasp onto her dainty fingers.

"That's good. I was about to give you your present, as well."

His voice definitely held a smile, even if Evelyn was unable to look at him directly in her newly found bashful state.

"Y-you first," she stammered, raising her eyes to his in a determined glare. His grin broadened, and she faltered. "Of course, fraulein. I want to see the look on your face."

Handing her a gift bag with tresses of bows and lace, she smiled with a slight charm at the intricate details. She opened the bag carefully, almost afraid of ruining the lovely wrapping. She took out what appeared to be a long, rectangular case that was a deep shade of redwood.

"Open it," came Kurt's voice in her ear, barely above a whisper. The excitement etched within was mostly prominent, and she found herself slightly excited as well. It was as if his emotions were beginning to have a contagious lingerance.

She followed his hushed request, and she could not help but release a softened gasp as the glow of clear crystal came into her gaze.

A pure, crystalline snowflake charm reflected the lights and figures around her in a beautiful array of fabricated colors. It was held to a silken tie that was deep black in color.

"I-it's a choker?" she asked aloud, even though she already knew. She voiced her surprise and utter awe.

"Ja, meine Liebe. I had it made for you, so I really hoped you'd like it."

It was a confused voice. A voice in which he had no clue whether she was joyous or merely thankful for the thought.

Her hand caught his, and lips caught his cheek as she expressed her thanks. "It's beautiful. You're a real charmer, fluffball."

His deep chuckle seemed to vibrate within her as he felt his body move close to hers. His hands draped across her neck as he fasted the choker fittingly to her pale neck.

She breathlessly stared at him as he caught her gaze, and she slowly handed the large-bow adorned gift to him.

He opened it slowly, carefully removing the lacey bow atop and placing it in between them. Opening his own wooden box, his eyes widened as he allowed the silverly rosary to slide through his fingers, as if feeling the smooth texture through a holy reverie.

He fingered the cross while he examined it, seemingly looking into Jesus' eyes and searching for an answer or a clue for something in his mind.

He placed it back into its box carefully, as if it were made of glass rather than ivory, and he wrapped his arms about her in a tight hug.

"Danke, meine Liebe. Es ist schon. Das bedeutet so viel fur mich!"

His entire sense of English faded in his tirade of happiness, his fingers affectionately tracing the ringlets in her hair.

"You're welcome, Kurt... Merry Christmas," she whispered as she placed her hand on the back of his head as he rested it on her shoulder.

He looked so vulnerable, so openly happy in her arms as they embraced.

That's when Evelyn realized: She had no where else in this world that she'd rather be at this very moment.

Screw Romania and the albinos. Screw Emma and her incessant nagging. Screw her past an all of the pain.

Kurt held a place as number one in her heart, and he stood upon a pedestal like his God in her eyes. In her soul... He was an angel.

So chaos could wait, destruction and fighting could take a rest, because right now she had a man to care for. She found someone to love, and Christmas only accentuated the bond she began to build with him. Whether or not they made it in the long run, she didn't mind at this very moment. Evelyn could not bear to think of tomorrow, not even of hours later. She wanted to only think of now as his warm breath tickled her neck, how his hands glided up and down her back as she tussled hair in between her dainty fingers, and how his tail was securely wrapped about her waist in a silent admittance of belonging to him alone.

After a moment that seemed much to short, he removed his head from her shoulder, smiling at her flushed face as his hand traced along her cheek and neck.

"I love you," came her voice before it was hushed by his lips against hers in such an enflamed kiss that the sliver of a jolt in her spine was most paralyzing.

She gladly admitted to herself that the moment of embrace was properly exchanged.

**That is the end of the Christmas chapter. I know, Christmas in July! Starting in the next chapter, Kurt and Evelyn's relationship goes to new levels of heat, but no third-degree yet. He is afterall, Catholic and very much so to the fact. **

**I suppose in what I'm writing, they need to sort out emotions before moving ahead, like any other relationship. **

**I won't say much about the following chapters, only that you should expect a definite change of scenery besides New York City and the Xavier Institute. More characters will be added, and many more questionable secrets will arise and be answered. **

**Please R&R, and remember that you can message me anytime for anything considering my stories. See you next time, readers!**


	14. Chapter 13: The Saltwater Room

My Life, My Hell

Chapter 13: The Saltwater Room

A beam of sunlight disrupted Evelyn's sleep, and she opened one glacial orb to glare at the offending starshine. She went to pull the blankets over her head, but found resistance from the other side. This greatly annoyed her.

Sitting up in bed, she realized just what had brought on the reluctance of more sleep.

Last night, Kurt had teleported them to his room as both knew the kiss would soon get too heated to express in front of colleagues.

After parting for breath, the two shared passionate words of love and calm while the sun began to set outside of the window.

She eventually fell asleep in his arms while he told her stories of the scenery in Bavaria, as she knew the land was near the beautiful range of the Alps. He kept away none of the details, and spoke in such a soft, accented voice that he was able to carry her to her dreams in sheer moments. His fingers caressed her hair, while his breath hit against her head and cheek as she shifted gleefully in his comfort.

This must be genuine happiness, because Evelyn could honeslty say that there was no other time in her life that she'd felt so wanted, so safe, and so cherished.

The morning came much too soon, she thought, and Christmas was long gone. It seemed as if all of her problems wanted to bombard her all at once.

A part of her was conflicted on whether she should actually go back to Romania, just to end these foolish attempts at her life. She had gained a reason to live.

Then again, those three could have been a trick, and their leader anticipated her to kill them and find the note sometime or another. Definitely bad guy behavior.

There was another part of her that missed Romania, a sliver of childish remorse and regret from leaving to pursue a selfish dream. A dream accomplished, but selfish nonetheless.

Feeling torn, Evelyn hastily wrapped her arms around Kurt just to feel him. He was the only non-threatening thing in her mind, and she wanted to touch him so he could be the most real of all.

His tail subconciously wrapped about her leg, his arms circling around her in his sleep.

She wanted to cry, the pressure in her chest close to slifling. She felt so idiotic and selfish toward the fact that her heart practically shouted at her mind, berating to her thoughts of even considering going back to Romania when all she could ever need or want is right here in her arms, sleeping with such a carefree face that only an angel's sigh could explore.

That was the moment in which her mind clicked. The single whisper of a chime that fell upon her utmost decision.

She would go back to Romania. She would kill every single last one of those fucking bastards until their entire existence was eradicated from the world. And lastly... she would come back and surrender her entire heart to Kurt, something that she could never do until her past was taken care of.

She wanted Kurt to be able to have all of her, not just the shell of an impassioned woman whose past conflicted her to the point of crippling their romance.

He deserved so much more.

His mind seemed to have heard her, or at least her presence of being awake, because his eyes slowly opened and it was as if they rivaled the sun itself.

He looked startled, sitting up quickly and taking her cheek in one of his hands as he stroked it with one of his fingers. "Liebchen... you're crying."

Evelyn gasped softly, snapping her head back from his hand to wipe at the cursed waters.

She was more afraid of her choice than she allowed herself to believe, and Kurt had seen her persona shatter faulteringly.

She felt ashamed to the fact that she did not want to tell him of her mindless epiphany, nor the choice she had greedily decided upon. Evelyn knew he would either disagree with her choice or he would immediate volunteer to accompy her.

She preferred the earlier of the two.

His hand was once again caressing the pale skin of her face, tracing the jaw to her swan-like neck.

Her heart felt swollen, hot, and enclosed inside of her chest as she looked at him. His gaze was practically burning into her eyes, melting the ice that showered them permanently.

He was the only one who could see inside of her. He was the one who broke the ice.

"You want to go back, don't you?"

She wanted to seem impassive, but her shivering frame was obvious indignation and unutterable in the disagreement within herself.

His hands slid down her cold arms now, wrapping around her forearms in a steady grip with the intent of warming down her soft convulsions. Kurt's lips traced along her temple, cheek, chin, then neck as his lips forged a trail of blessings to her mind as she absorbed the bliss of laying with him.

"Please," he whispered in her ear as his body pressed against hers so warmly, "Allow me to come with you so that we can both be in the audience for the final testament of yourself."

Before she knew it, the tears began to fall again in silent self-hatred.

_Well... that was nearly two months ago._

_The crunching of snow becomes eerily audible against the silence that surrounds me and my fuzzy companion. _

_In my own mind, I thought about the pure idiocy that arose from coming back to this place. My moment of thought was interrupted as a new sound hit my ears. _

_The sound of footfalls on cobblestone._

Evelyn's eyes were cast over the town in front of her, emotionless as if they were walls to her soul. Her jaw was tense, and her stance was rigid with remembrance.

"Is this where you lived before... Before you came to America?" asked Kurt cautiously, his hand seeking hers amongst the cold of the land.

"Yes. The Negrescu family is here. Not much can be expected to change in the time that I have been gone." Her tone was much too formal, even for her.

She was startled and panicked, Kurt knew, but he also knew not to call her out on it as her body was so stressed and frightened.

Kurt's hand closed upon hers, the warmth soaking through the gloves he wore as he offered her comfort and praise.

"I'm here, Schneeflocke, and I'm not going anywhere as long as it's with you," he whispered as she ventured her first step into her past.

They continued on their silent trek into the Romanian town, and Evelyn was thankful that Kurt had won their argument about bringing his inducer. She forgot how hostile some people were to humans there. Especially those at the orphanage...

"It's gone."

She looked to where the orphanage could be seen beyond the town, but saw nothing except another expanse of endless white. Someone tore it down.

Bless them.

"What's gone? The house?"

She smiled softly, closing her eyes as she shook her head. "No. Something else. Something necessary."

Evelyn could hardly disengage the thoughts that floated back into her mind, the memories that haunted her from that awful place.

The beatings, the words, the broken faces of those that knew they would never leave.

If there was one compensation, it was the smile and gleeful cries of those who had managed to leave, one way or the other.

She shook her head of the thought, eyes back to the passing homes and buildings that were topped with a thick layer of snow and ice.

"There it is," she voiced after a long while of walking, her hand pointing to a small cottage-like house whose golden-lit windows stood out against the cold.

Kurt expected her to falter in their approach, for her body to disrupt its cold persona to show weakness in seeing such a chunk of her past reanimate itself, but she continued as was necessary. As she knocked on the door with a calm face, he could not help but want to read her mind and discover the hidden turmoil. She let no piece of it shine through, however, and she definitely hid it well.

A small, middle-aged woman opened the door, nearly falling over in shock as she looked at the taller girl at her doorway.

The woman shakily spoke to Evelyn in deep Romanian, and Kurt heard Evelyn reply immediately in her native language. It was a sort of culture shock for him to experience her in another way.

"Mama, stiu ca aceasta este o surpriza neasteptata. Am nevoie de ajutorul dumneavoastra cu ceva de mare importanta," he heard her muse softly to her foster mother.

The woman nodded, fresh tears in her eyes as she looked to the lady that the child had become.

"Esti atat de formale..."

Evelyn let out a soft laugh at her mother's tone, agreeing with a nod of her head. "Ne pare rau mama."

Kurt saw Mrs. Negrescu look at him for a moment, regarding his presence. She whispered something to Evelyn, which made the young woman break out into a smile.

"Acesta este prietenul meu, Kurt. El este germana, asa ca nu inteleg cu adevarat ceea ce spunem, astfel incat sa fie pacient cu el."

"Prieten?" Her gasping voice made Evelyn's smile grow, and Kurt tilted his head in confusion. "I... I will _incerca_.. try to speak."

"Multumesc mama."

"Come for tea," whispered the Romanian woman with a warm smile that rivaled the golden firelight inside her home.

A map was spread about the coffee table in the living room of the homey cottage. Sitting next to each other, the young X-Men regarded the map with silent concentration as Mrs. Negrescu prepared the tea.

"We should take this path here," muttered Evelyn as she trailed her finger along a line of a road leading to a forested area. "I think that's the way I traveled as a child."

Kurt nodded, sighing as he relaxed his back against the comfortable couch. The cold was bitter and unkind against his skin, even if he was covered in fur. It was times like this that he wished he could handle the wintery breeze as calmly as Evelyn, but her disregard only came from her mutation. She thrived in this weather.

Returning with the tea, the older woman placed the cups down carefully as she sat across the pair. "T-thank you, Doamna Negrescu," praised Kurt in about the only Romanian he knew.

This caused the woman to smile brightly, nodding at her daughter proudly.

Kurt missed the bright blush that exploded on Evelyn's face at that moment.

Evelyn wringed her hands together as she looked at Kurt's humanic form which displayed from the inducer. She was thinking on how her mother would react to a blue demonic man sitting on her couch and sipping tea like a true gentleman. A funny picture to her, sure, but not so funny when you're not expecting it.

"Mama... Kurt is a... mutant."

Her mother nodded to this, and Kurt was unsure if she understood the statement or not.

"Yes...?" "He doesn't look like you or me. Not many people accept it, so I want to show you because you are my mother. Do you understand...?"

"I.. I understand, fiica mea."

Kurt received a tense nod from the young woman, and he looked cautiously toward her mother. "Please don't scream..." he pleaded to himself more so than to her as he pressed the button on the small, lighter-shaped device stashed in his coat pocket before shutting his eyes tightly to escape looking into the eyes of a terrified woman.

But no screams came.

He opened one eye slowly, wondering if he was still human. His skin was definitely blue, and his tail was in the air for all to see.

The woman in front of them was silent, but seemed to regard him with more curiousity than fear, much like the beautiful girl next to him had.

Silently, Mrs. Negrescu watched them. They were truly in love to the sense that their presence was enough to make the other content. They didn't need to be all over each other or always in each other's company to feel needed or wanted, they just naturally had that incentive. Nonetheless, she knew they adored time alone with each other, even if it was just the two of them in a warm cottage sipping tea together as they were now.

His appearance was certainly unsettling, given that he was so contrast to the pale girl next to him that she had come to accept as a gift from heaven. Her daughter.

She knew that in America, mutants were slowly becoming more accepted in their world than here in Romania, and she knew that if they were to ever live happily, it would be there where they lived now. She knew that her daughter would be with this man for a long time, perhaps even until she took her last breath and beyond that. Until the young girl she took in was an old woman herself, and they would still be content in each other's presence as time passed to their own last words.

However, this did give a grand opening for her to jab at her shy angel for a moment of fun.

"Pot avea nepoti curand?" asked Evelyn's mother.

"Mama!" Her shocked face was bright red, and Kurt wondered what the woman had said to make it so.

"What happened...?" His concern was evident, but Evelyn waved it off as she tried to relax her enflamed face.

"N-nothing! Just nonsense!" she exclaimed, sending an almost childish glare to her giggling mother.

As the two exited the cottage with their coats back on to protect them against Romania's famed cold, Evelyn was stopped by her mother as she wrapped her arm about her daughter's.

"Aveti grija de dumneavoastra. Aveti grija de el."

Evelyn nodded, musing her agreement in a single sentence that Kurt wished he could understand, because it brought tears of wonder and joy into the eyes of a mother.

"Il iubesc, mama. Nu voi permite sa ma sa mor doar sa-l lase in pace in aceasta lume. Am de gand sa creasca si sa-l pretuim totdeauna."

Evelyn's mother released her daughter, walking to Kurt (now back in his inducer's guise) and wrapping her arms about him in a hug full of love and thanks. The hug of a mother's acceptance.

"Take care of my daughter," she whispered. "Of course, Doamna Negrescu."

"Nu. Call me 'Mama'," she insisted with a stern face that could match Evelyn's.

He chuckled softly, smiling at the woman as he nodded his head in a slight bow.

"Of course, mama."

Looking past Kurt's head at the sky, Mrs. Negrescu shook her head and pushed Kurt back inside the cottage gently.

"She wants us to stay, it's getting late and it gets dangerous outside," mused Evelyn as she followed her mother with an amused smile.

"I see. I'll just take the couch, then," he offered.

"Nu. Take the bedroom with fiica mea. Me and my husband can sleep here."

"How is tata...?"

The woman smiled, and Kurt knew the difficulty Evelyn could show toward father figures. She hadn't let go of her first.

"Working in the woods. He should be home by supper. Go to change, zapada inger!"

Evelyn nodded in agreement, walking into the adjacent bedroom across the hall. "Ach! I will help you prepare dinner, mama!"

Generally, the rest of the evening went by as if they were a growing family.

Mr. Negrescu was certainly shocked to see a man helping his wife prepare dinner while his daughter brought out bedding in the living room, but the shock wore off as things were explained, obviously.

He wasn't even surprised by Kurt's appearance, noting that 'As long as he kept his hands to himself and made his daughter happy' he could care less what he looked like.

As they sat together on the large bed they allowed them to take up, and Evelyn explained to Kurt how her parents were so accepting on his appearance. Not many people in Romania were so open, as would be the outcome of being a sheltered area in which she grew up.

They had known a few mutants growing up, and decided that just because they may have abilities that outshone the mortality or an appearance that was surreal, a mutant is a human being who is next in evolution. The higher power, as they said it, wanted them to be made and it was so. Who were they to deny it?

Both Kurt and Evelyn had borrowed clothes from her parents, merely lengthy pajamas for the night before heading out to the forestry in the morning.

"She seemed so abrupt when she saw the sky," Kurt whispered as he watched Evelyn brush her hair from his laying position on the bed. She paused for a moment, turning to face him as she set the brush down to sit next to him.

"She's merely a mother afraid to let me go into the darkness, literally and metaphorically."

"I suppose that does make sense, Schneeflocke. Your family loves you very much..."

"But not as much as you love me?" she teased with a giggle.

"Nein. It's a different love, but love all the same."

Pulling Evelyn down gently, Kurt wrapped his arms around her, his face already nestled in the crook of her neck. For a while, they were merely laying together while listening to each other's breaths and feeling heartbeats against their bodies. He pressed his forehead against hers for a moment, moving his head back to look into her eyes.

"I want to ask you: Are you sure you want to dive deeper into this? Are you ready to be here?"

"I have to be, for the both of us," she replied.

He shook his head, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Don't say that. You know how I feel about you, and I understand that you want to open yourself to your past to be free... But do this for yourself, not me or this relationship. I'll always be there."

"I know. That's why I'm doing this. I want you to be there."

She needed Kurt to understand her motive for doing this. It wasn't as simple as clearing her mind, but in fact clearing her mentality from these cruel pursuers. If they would be allowed to confront her, Kurt would inevitably be caught in the crossfire. He would most probably get seriously injured, which would lead to an even worse fate for herself. She wanted him safe, for both of their sakes. She needed him, and these people were threatening him by threatening her.

Not that briging him along was the better option at all.

He volunteered to help, and she knew this would bring him closer to the danger. She internally hated herself for not pushing him away, but her heart didn't allow her to do so.

Kurt felt her slipping into her own mind, and brought her back to reality by brushing his lips against her knuckles.

She smiled in thanks, his lips finding hers in an impassioned kiss.

They shared this moment, without troubles to haunt their heads, and they fell into slumber as the night flooded over the town.

**Although this chapter did not have any action or battles included, you can expect the next chapter to be full of it from top to bottom. A huge twist in the plot will be happening, and a new character who is valuable to the plot will make his entrance. There will be a bit of time stretching, because they will be traveling a lot and there is nothing more repitive than walking around the wilderness and such. So, try and follow the time scheme and you will be fine. **

**Don't worry about the Xavier Institute, because as soon as this arc is over and all shadows are gone, they can go back and continue their lives there. More so, they can grow as a couple as time goes on. **

**Remember to R&R, and message me if you'd like. See you next time!**


	15. Chapter 14: On the Way Down

My Life, My Hell

Chapter 14: On the Way Down

Adjusting the pack on his shoulders, Kurt continued to follow Evelyn through the deep snow as they traveled under the canopy of trees in their shade. His footfalls felt heavy as they sunk slightly into the blanket beneath their feet, and he was finding it difficult to keep up with her strides.

Everything looked like a painting, like the sort that seemed to go on and on in the background. Black, spined trees scattered their vision with such contrast against the white earth, and it was chilling in both the senses of sight and mind.

A soft sigh came from the male as he once again shifted the bag on his back, his gaze falling onto the dark curls of Evelyn's hair as she walked ahead of him.

"Is this the right way...?" he whispered to himself mostly, but the woman in front of him picked up on it. "It is. I remember." Her tone was dark and covered by a layer of ice, as cold as the penetrating and seemingly endless scenery.

Kurt knew that the bitterness was not directed toward him, but he could feel her tension in the brisk air. It would be only too natural for her to feel such fear and anxiety whilst returning to her old home. In his mind, he confirmed that they were practically standing at the scene of the massacre, the eye of the storm. The calmness of the air wouldn't last very long, and something was coming. They both could feel it.

The only question was: What? What was coming that made the two feel as if the dread would take them over? A blanket of suffocation seemed to loom over the saddened area, like the grievance wanted to be known.

Kurt hadn't felt so conciously out of breath since...

_**BAMF!**_

_He went into her room, and as bad as he felt, the worry took over all chivalry._

_"Ich mache mir Sorgen. Where is she?"_

_He checked around her room for any signs that she had recently been there._

_While he was checking her bed, he noticed something odd about the surrounding forest._

_There seemed to be a shadowy mist covering a small area in the middle of it, like a blackened blanket._

_"Evelyn . . ."_

_He glared at the darkness as if it were a real person, dread and anger kicking in._

It's them!

Their thoughts and instincts collided in unison, and Kurt pulled Evelyn away as a range of arrows shot to the spot she was in not even a moment ago.

Kurt had teleported himself and the petite woman up into the branches, well hidden from the assailants.

The duo appeared; the two being of similar built and height. However, they carried themselves with a notable difference that intrigued the camoflauged Nightcralwer.

"Hanol, you said you saw them! If it was a damned _kanina_ again..." The first voice was definitely female. Harsh, but female in pitch and tone. "No, Shelly! Shut up with your stupid Icelandish... whatever!" The second voice, definitely male, was thickened with the air of a young man.

"It's Icelandic, you idiot! Now keep searching for the girl and her _Kynlif_ Smurf!"

Hanol made a grunt of agreement before seemingly dispersing himself into the shadows of the littering trees, leaving Shelly alone with two pairs of eyes watching her actions.

She removed her hood; revealing her blond hair and piercing eyes with pale skin along with full lips. She was lovely, and it shocked the pair how such a woman could be connected to this mystery.

Shelly started, and Kurt tightened his grip on Evelyn's waist should they have to teleport suddenly to escape an ambush or surprise from a perched enemy.

However, the attention was not drawn to them, but to a man in his late fourties wearing a thick coat and tattered boots.

All that could be seen was his lengthy, black hair. It seemed darker than an abyss compared to the snow. He seemed to be covered from head to toe in black, like he was in mourning over the very landscape, like he was attempting mimicry of the opposed shadows.

Shelly chuckled coldly at the newcomer, as if greeting an old annoyance. "You again? Hanol said you were snooping around her once more. I thought we took care of you last time and taught you a lesson!"

The man chuckled in a deep and throaty voice. "I'm a stubborn old _capra_, and I'll never learn from you _bastarzii_!"

The man's fists were abruptly engulfed in flames, like symbolism of his anger taking form. He charged at Shelly, who cackled while lifting her hood to hide her face, and he managed to get a grip on her coat before she was able to rush into the forest.

"You have gotten faster!" she praised in a cruel voice, but the man paid no mind as he watched her cloak erupt in his hands.

She fell into the snow, charred and burnt, but he continued to pound away with enflamed fists reflecting off of enraged eyes tinted with tears.

Kurt was knocked back into reality from viewing the ferocity as he felt Evelyn bury her face into his chest in her attempt to look away. His fingers twined themselves in her hair, his chip atop her head as the man continued his assault.

That man is a monster, he thought, but his anger is aimed at her foes... nein... our foes. She's too afraid, but there's more to him, isn't there? The pain in his voice and the sheer violence of his anger could only come from a man who has lost dearly and has been scorned...

After the scorched remains of Shelly were erased in the snow from a hasty burial mixing in with over-frozen water from the heat, the man stood fully once again to fix his coat.

He took a quick glance to his surrounding perspective, and seeing nothing, continued on his way to no place in particular.

"Shelly, there's no one around... save for us and...!" The young man seemed startled more so to the man's appearance than Shelly had. He was definitely not as experienced in battle as she had. "W-where's Shelly? What did you do?"

"Shut up, _copil_, this is no place for you to waver," came the reply of the older man. His voice seemed sincere, caring even for the startled boy who stared him down.

"I want to know what happened to Shelly! Tell me right now or I'll... I'll..." The man chuckled, turning on his heel and walking away from Hanol. "What will you do, kill me? I welcome the attempt. You've taken everything else, haven't you? What's stopping you?"

He's egging him on! Evelyn's thoughts reeled as she clutched onto Kurt as he watched the display. That old fart is looking for a deathwish!

"Evelyn," came Kurt's voice over her head, "Hanol pulled out a blade... should we intervene?"

She sighed. She hated being in the spotlight for decisions. She finally nodded, and was swept up into his arms as black clouds frothed though her gaze.

As the man was walking away, he neglected to hear the boy as he took a leap at his back with a blade of a knife raised to kill. However, the blade never met its target as Hanol was flung into a bank of snow about three feet away.

Kurt rushed back to Evelyn's side, her blue eyes glaring at the man who now stopped his trek with a hovering smile on his face.

"What the hell are you smirking about, _batrane_?"

The blue male wasn't entirely sure what she had called the stranger, but he twitched as it came from her pale lips.

"_Batrane_...? _Fetita_, you should watch your... mouth..."

He turned to look at the pair, but his jaw went slack as his eyes connected with their blue conterparts.

The man faltered, and he seemed more shocked at Evelyn's appearance and stature than the demonic-looking man next to her.

"M-Marcelia..." The only voice that was heard from him before Hanol shot up from not too far away. Evelyn and the strange man seemed to react in unison, both their powers shooting at the boy.

Oddly enough, it was noted by Kurt that the man's powers were not only fire, but also a strange sort of silvery gust that sliced through the blackness of the cloak Hanol wore.

When the boy landed, he was either unconcious or dead, but neither presence paid attention.

After the boy had remained still for a good minute or two, the man lowered his coat and scarf to reveal his pale face and dark stubble along his chin. He was definitely in his mid-to-late fourties, but looked to be handsome nonetheless.

He had such bright green eyes, Kurt noticed, like a garden or field. It was so odd, given their surroundings.

"What is your name?" asked Kurt sharply toward the stranger, his accent prominent as his gut clenched in anxiety. His arm instictively hovered over Evelyn's waist, ready to teleport her out of danger need be.

"A German...? In Romania?" "Please answer the question, sir." "Hm. My name is Dimitrio," came his simple reply as he watched the pair in front of him with interest.

"Alright... Dimitrio. I am Kurt and this is Evelyn," with his common courtesy, he handled the man as another, not at all as a killer who just burned a woman alive.

Dimitrio's face paled even more as Kurt spoke his petite love's name, and he wondered what could carry such a reaction. "H-how old are you, _fetita_?"

"Twenty-one. Why the interest, _perverti vechi om_?"

Kurt looked startled at her words, but the man just laughed with a proud air. "You're definitely Romanian! But what would a small thing like you be doing with the _albastru si germana _demon?"

A harsh scoff came from Evelyn as she pointed an angry finger toward Dimitrio. "Shut up, you old fuck. You know that he's as much a mutant as you and me, so you better answer our questions so we can be on our way!"

"Questions? You mean about the Darkwalkers?" So they have a name afterall, Evelyn thought, they're a cult.

"Sure. Them. Who are they?"

The man smiled mysteriously, sitting on a rock nearby and cracking his neck soundly before speaking.

"There isn't much else besides the fact that they are based somewhere else than here."

"Where?" Kurt's accent pierced through the heavy Romanian banter from the duo, and Evelyn was thankful for his intervention. He stood tensely next to her, weary of Dimitrio and his nonchalant air in such a heavy-aired situation.

"Hell if I know, _albastru _demon."

Not even a second later, Evelyn's ice-covered first slammed into Dimitrio's unsuspecting face, effectively knocking him off of the rock and into the immaculate snow.

...

"So tell me about yourself, Mr. Dimitrio," asked Kurt softly as the crackle of the fire lit up his eyes against the night's glow.

They were at Dimitrio's camp, a rundown shack about a fifteen-minute walk from where they were previously. It was well hidden within the snow and rocks, and it was fairly warm due to the fire pit placed in the center of the cramped room. Various survival items and gear littered the walls, and a small refrigerator was stocked in the corner across from the door.

Evelyn's eyes were cast on the fire, her features blank as she settled the hole in her gut from being so close to where this hell began.

She was only moments away from her home. The warmth of the fire did little to warm her on the inside, she was still frozen solid with fear and anxiety.

Kurt's warm hand continued to rub her back as he spoke to Dimitrio, offering her comfort even when she didn't ask for it in the first place. She turned to sit next to him, silently regarding the man across from them with her limited curiosity.

"Many years ago, I had a wonderful family. A beautiful wife and a couple of gorgeous _copii _that made my day everytime I came home," he began. His voice carred the common air of somber remembrance. An unwanted walk down memory lane.

"One day, however, my wife felt something was off. I should have listened, but I shrugged it off because... well... you don't expect those sort of things to just happen! Next thing I knew: She was dead and I fought those freaks just to earn my children some time... But I failed them all."

The man began to cry silent tears of anguish, shocking the two younger adults in the room.

"Herr Dimitrio... That sounds awful. I apologize," whispered Kurt, looking almost regretably uncomfortable in the current situation.

"Yes. It was awful. But it is in the past and the past cannot change to one's will."

"W-we heard you call out a woman's name before," started Evelyn as she regained her voice. "Who were you calling?"

This question seemed to startled Dimitrio as his eyes widened and he stared down Evelyn as she had done to him previously. His face had paled, as if her gaze made him frightened as if to show a ghost from the past.

"My wife's name was Marcelia. I thought... I wished you were her. You have the same color eyes. Wishful thinking, I suppose."

Evelyn seemed to grow a sliver of sympathy for the man, because she placed a hand on his shoulder as she stood. "I lost my family, too. To those bastards. We'll get them together, Mr. Dimitrio."

With those words, she walked into the connected bedroom that he had prepared for her and Kurt.

"That woman of yours... she's different," muttered the older man.

Kurt couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy and protectiveness in his heart as he spoke of Evelyn in such a way. "I know she is." His tone was defensive, and even Dimitrio could not ignore the sharp edge.

"Heh. If you're thinking that I want her or something, demon, you're very paranoid. She's lovely. But she's too cold-hearted."

"As if you're not, Herr Dimitrio?" he snapped, angered by the sheer disrespect this man had for Evelyn. He was behaving as if he knew her more so than Kurt did.

"I bid you a good night," he muttered while closing the door to the bedroom.

Dimitrio smiled a mysterious grin, somber eyes staring into the crimson fire.

Evelyn was sitting in between Kurt's legs while he stroked her hair to relax her into sleep on the matress Dimitrio provided for the extra room, sighing in comfort from his touches.

What was I thinking, he pondered to himself with a mental slap, she only sympathizes with that man. I'm a fool for thinking otherwise. This sort of thing must be devastatingly difficult for her to go through, even if I am with her.

She looked up at Kurt's distracted face, her eyes unblinking as she watched him for a moment. She wondered what he could be thinking about.

His jaw was so tense, she noticed, so she ran a tentative hand along his cheek to his chin. He twitched for a moment, before he smiled and lowered his face to hers in a gentle kiss.

"I adore you," she whispered through half-lidded eyes as she began to let herself fall into slumber.

"And I you, mein Schneeflocke..."

Laying her down carefully, Kurt soon joined her by pulling her back to his chest gently and wrapping his arm about her.

Her breaths were even and deep in her sleep, and her face was gentle like he remembered so many times before. He struggled with his thoughts, knowing such acts like sleeping in the same bed would be considered dastardly under less riveting conditions. He knocked those thoughts out quickly, replacing them with the thoughts of how warm he made her feel, how she continued to ask for him to stay with her at odd hours of the night. He was more than happy to oblige her, not seeking bodily touch, but more of the touch that came from her heartbeat whenever they brushed against each other.

His thoughts were in shambles, and he relaxed his muscles with a long breath he'd been containing.

...

Footfalls in the snow sounded eerily loud in the cold landscape of rural Romania. Kurt shivered as a breeze nipped at his pointed ears, making him let out a shaky breath.

"The cold too much for your thin fur, demon?" chided Dimitrio as he climbed up a large snow hill with Evelyn right behind him.

He only got a golden glare in reply, which could not be seen due to Kurt glaring to the older man's heavily covered back.

They reached the top of the steep hill to look down on an indent in the earth. In the center was the unmistakeable charred remains of a large home. The snow mostly covered it, but the black memoirs peeked through, as well as slight peeks of a stone path revealed by previous footfalls by travelers.

"There it is..." muttered Dimitrio in a deeply sad tone.

They all rushed down, Kurt slipping on the most part there.

Soon after regaining their gait, all three of them began to search among the debris to their best abilities. Many things were burnt beyong recognition or totally destroyed, save for some pots and pans, a couple of metal boxes for storing keys and belongings, and a scratched picture frame that Kurt managed to retrieve.

It was of a young man and woman, smiling happily while their three children and dog embraced each other heartily.

The smallest girl, with eyes clearer than the sky and hair as dark as shadows, was definitely Evelyn. The woman in the picture had the same eyes. Her mother. The dark hair came from the man. Her tata...

Her father.

He swallowed hard, wondering if this would be a blessing or heartbreak for the young woman. He decided to chance it, knowing in his heart that she should at least see her family and remember them.

He carefully slid the photo from the shattered frame, brushing some falling snow from it before walking to Evelyn.

"I-I found this... I thought maybe you'd like to take a moment to look..." he muttered, unsure of his actions.

She was definitely curious, looking at him with an arched brow for a long moment before she gently took the picture from his hand. "What is this...?"

Evelyn looked down at the photograph, and images floated into her mind without her control. Images she hid from herself for years of lost hope.

_"Tata! Tata!" cried the small girl with blue eyes as she rushed into her parent's bedroom with tears in her eyes._

_"Hush, Evelyn. Don't wake mama..." chided the gentle tone of her father as he lifted her onto his lap while her mother slept soundly next to him. "Another nightmare?"_

_With teary eyes she nodded, looking to him for comfort. "Of course... tata will fight them off!" he whispered with a chuckle, kissing her head tenderly. _

She chocked back a sob in her throat, tightening her grip on the picture as the memories continued to maul her brain and tear her heart apart.

_"Mama, look! I dressed up Eve like a dolly!" _

_Her older sister grinned, showing off her little sister in the frilled white dress she put her in. Evelyn merely looked ahead with a blank stare, smiling as her mother kneeled down to her. _

_"Just because she's adorable and small doesn't mean she's your doll, honey. But she looks lovely." _

_"Anna loves little Eve!" cried her older sister, enveloping the dress-clad toddler in her arms. "And Eve loves me, right...?"_

_Evelyn merely looked at her sister for a moment before breaking into a sweet smile. "Anna!"_

Silent tears fell down her face as she remembered all the time she had with her family, how loving and patient they were with her while she loved them endlessly in return.

_Ginger's loud barks sounded through the house as she dashed under the coffee table, soap suds sticking to her fur._

_Sebastian called out for her, but screamed as a large mass of bubbles waddled in from the bathroom._

_"Oh relax, Sesbastian! It's only Eve!" cried Anna through her laughter as the youngest child tried to brush off the onslaught of suds._

_Their father walked into the house, laughing as he saw the chaos of his children taking the family dog a bath._

_He removed his coat and scarf, using the soft cloth to wipe the soap from Evelyn's small face. "I think you took more of a bath than Ginger..."_

_She smiled up at her father, soaking his shirt as she buried her face into his chest affectionately. "Tata!"_

"Tata..." she sobbed, falling onto her knees into the debris.

Kurt remained close to her, but allowed her some space, knowing that not only were these tears of prolonged mourning but also tears of relief to clear her mind of her family's presence in her life.

She finally accepted that they were gone.

The sky seemed to become darker, and this startled Kurt until he noticed that it begun to rain. Soft droplets dotted his uncovered face, running down his cheeks as if he were crying. The same was happening with Evelyn, her tears being camoflauged by the seasonal oddity.

The blue male turned his attention toward Dimitrio, who was looking up at the sky.

"Herr Dimitrio... is something bothering you?"

"The sadness... it makes for a proper rain, don't you think?" Kurt remained silent, but he admitted to himself that the man couldn't be more spot on.

"My powers... they reflect on the feelings of others. That's why when the Darkwalker was angry at me, I could control fire. When the _fetita_ was shocked, I used gust-like winds. And now... as she cries in grief... the sky wishes to join her in mourning."

"Herr Dimitrio, I-" "_Nu_. Let's just get back to my camp before we catch our deaths here, demon."

The tone in his voice, it wasn't the usual chime of a joker that he used. It sounded sad, regretful in some way that Kurt did not understand.

He ignored the feeling his mind gave him to pry, but he knew that Evelyn could get very sick out here due to the rain despite her passion for the frigid.

Evelyn felt Kurt lift her from her position, holding her by her arms and looking at her sodden face with deep concern and love. He wiped the frozen tears from her cheeks and he asked softly for her to put the photograph into her pocket to keep it safe until later. She obliged, folding the thin picture and stuffing it into her coat pocket, a fire suddenly lit in her heart where it was previously empty.

She now felt the strength to 'move on', to continue her life. She realized how her family did care for her, how treasured and precious she was. She felt just as accepted and loved with the Negrescu family, and was more than proud to bear their name.

She grinned at Kurt, and his eyes widened in wonder at her change. He broke into a grin of his own, cupping her cheek in his hand before he kissed her passionately.

The ends of his rain-soaked hair tickled her skin, and she laughed into the kiss, making him chuckle in return before pulling away ever so slowly.

"What do we do about Herr Dimitrio? Should we invite him to the mansion?"

Evelyn looked at the man, no real biased expression available. She considered him momentarily, then she walked over the crumbled remains of her home toward the man she barely knew.

"_Batrane_! I have a question to ask you."

He chuckled, turning to face her with a smile. "_Fetita_... I thought we got over the name-calling?"

"I... I want to ask you if you'll come with me and Kurt back to America. We'll call some friends to fly you there, and you can stay in a place where you won't be alone anymore..."

The older man was shocked at the offer, grinning happily as he listened.

"I'm honored! I really am, _fetita_! However, this is my homeland, I cannot just leave her behind and dump my past."

"Yes, you can. Move on, you damn _batrane_, this is what you need to do to be happy!"

"..."

Dimitrio seemed to have no rebuttle to her statement, nor did he want to respond to the hopeful tone in her voice.

Her eyes, so like Marcelia's, were staring at him so unwavered that he dared not fight back. In all honesty... what did he have in Romania besides nightmares and tragedies waiting behind every door?

Darkwalkers followed him everywhere... and Macceli was bound to show up...

Dimitrio knew he'd never survive it alone if Macceli came to visit one faithful day. If the leader of the Darkwalkers knocks on your door, you may as well befriend Death.

Going with them was definitely much safer.

In having defeated both scouts, Marcelli had no information whether he was alive or not, and leaving the country would only confuse him more.

Sure, the Darkwalkers were a functional group, but Marcceli was a smart man who knew when the war was lost. He knew when to give up his chase and claim defeat were it to come to that.

"You've convinced me. I'll return with you to America. Thank you so much, Evelyn."

The young woman's look was one Dimitrio did not know, but it was not a negative gaze. It was a flash of compassion and settled disputes hidden away.

His voice seemed so familiar as he said my name, she thought. It's merely my mind being strange.

"Kurt, could you call Scott and have him bring the Blackbird for us?"

"Of course, fraulein!"

Kurt then stood off toward the side to radio Scott about the information and coordinates.

She smiled as his back retreated to not bother the two dark-haired Romanians who were chatting away with technical jet-conversation.

"He's an interesting man, I'll give you that. But why _albastru_?"

"Why not?" she giggled, pulling her knees to her chest as she sat down next to the older man.

"You've changed since you saw this heap of a home, _fetita_... It's quite charming."

She nodded slowly, tracing her boot along the snow to draw squiggled lines and letters. She felt different, too. More open and free like a slave given their first breath of life's clean air. She wanted to breathe it in like a gasping fish crying out for water.

"I suppose... this weight was just hoisted off of my shoulders; this doubt in my mind that my family didn't look for me. But I knew this was a stupid thing to dwell on. They were gone... but I knew they would have tried if they'd been alive. They loved me, Mr. Dimitrio, and... that gave me the closure I've needed for so long. I can move on... for the both of us," she mused, turning her gaze toward Kurt's back again.

"You fell hard, _fetita_, like a stone."

"Shut up..." But she couldn't hide the smile on her face as she joined the Romanian hermit in a good laugh. She laughed heartily and loud, that pressured weight on her heart nothing more than a flutter in her chest, a feather in her gut, the fire in her heart.

"You better not have made a joke about me behind my back, Herr Dimitrio. I've never heard her laugh so hard!"

"Is Scott on his way?"

"Ja. Of course. How did he say it? 'You killed two birds with one stone, there, Kurt! Making Evelyn happy and getting us a new mutant!'"

Evelyn rolled her eyes, muttering something about 'tight-asses' that Dimitrio had to laugh about.

"He said to meet him at the location of Dimitrio's camp. Let's head back there now so we can get out of here soon."

The three agreed on this option, stepping down from the debris and into the snow once again.

They only made it about a few feet from the burned plot before Evelyn felt a tremble beneath her feet.

Dimitrio tensed, pushing the young woman away before a fist the size of a boulder slammed down into the blanket of white.

Behind them stood a monstrous man, a behemoth Darkwalker.

There was no point in trying to cloak his bright red hair and black, endless eyes that matched his demonic breathing. "So you did survive, eh?" he yelled at Dimitrio, whose hands were slowly turning into rigid stone.

"That's correct, you animal! Now leave or things will look bad for you and your friends!"

Normally, one would heed a warning from someone who has killed your comrades before, but this monster merely laughed at the man.

"Them? Do you think killing those little shits bothered Marcceli? I'm his bodyguard, this is personal..." The last part was rumbled in a half-growl, and was followed by a quick swipe with his arm toward the three smaller beings in front of him.

They were all knocked a good distance away, Kurt managing to crawl over to Evelyn quickly while Dimitrio stood up instantly.

"Kurt, get away from here! I'll handle him!"

"Ha, idiot man! You know my name...and you cannot escape Mortea!"

Evelyn's eyes widened at the name, and she whispered something Kurt could not pick up clearly.

"Was? Evelyn, what did you say?"

She leaned against him, watching the mammoth about to swing his arm again toward the Romanian mutant.

"His name... it means 'death'."

The fight continued, and things indeed looked deadly for Dimitrio. He fought valiantly, bravely even, but the oversized Darkwalker was just too much of an opponent.

"I said run! Go away! He can't track someone like you, Kurt! Go!"

At that moment, he was knocked off of his feet by a massive hand. His head hit a tree, and he fell into the snow, his head lolling to the side.

He managed to open his eyes, looking straight at Kurt and Evelyn to say one more word.

"Fugi..."

The shout from Evelyn's mouth surprised the giant for a moment, and Kurt was able to teleport them out of there without risking being seen.

His deep, hollow eyes didn't remain distracted for long as he regained his composure and began sauntering toward the half-concious man.

Dimitrio smiled, despite the situation he was in, pulling out a crumpled photograph from his pocket and holding it tightly against his heart. Tears then flowed from his eyes as he watched Death ascend upon him.

"_Te iubesc, fiica mea_..."

...

About a mile or so away, Kurt managed to teleport him and Evelyn to the front area of Dimitrio's campsite.

She fell into a heap as he released her, crying out for the man they met earlier.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, cradling her sobbing form and hushing her cries to allow her to speak.

She seemed so small and weak in his embrace, like someone tore her soul from her body in that split moment that they had escaped Mortea.

What came out of her mouth shocked Kurt through the fiber of his being, more so than anything he could ever imagine.

"_Tata_..."

**There's Chapter 14! Pretty long, and pretty impressive. Well... that's my personal opinion. This chapter is pretty deep and action-packed, like I promised. It had a little fluff squeezed in too, for you fluff-lovers out there. I don't only mean Kurt, by the way... Anyways! I'll allow you to ponder the mystery that is Dimitrio, but if you've read my other fanfic, "Just Another Misfit" you might have a better understanding of who he really is and the answer is much easier for you to finalize. I know who you all believe him to be, and it will be answered in the next couple of chapters, in case any of you in fact have any other quarries. Remember to R&R, or message me with anything you'd like to say or ask, and I'll see you next time readers!**

**I've provided some traslations for you this time, for your sakes. There was new language introduced here: Icelandic. So... I put the translation for that here too.**

**Romanian**

**capra - man  
bastarzii - bastards  
copil - child  
batrane - old man  
fetita - little girl  
perverti vechi om - perverted old man  
albastru - blue  
albastru si germana - blue and german**

**Icelandic**

**kanina - rabbit  
kynlif - sexy**


	16. Chapter 15: Mine

My Life, My Hell

Chapter 15: Mine

It had been nearly half an hour since they'd seen Dimitrio, and Evelyn had not stopped sobbing since then.

Kurt removed her coat, feeling the family photo's crisp lining in the pocket. He decided to take it out to look at once more, for both his and Evelyn's closure.

The man did look like Herr Dimitrio, he thought, smoothing over the creases of the worn picture with a blue thumb.

Another sob erupted from the young woman lying on the warm bed, and Kurt looked at her sadly. She had just found her father, the person she loved so dearly besides Kurt himself, and he was gone all over again.

All these years, she believed her father had died in the snow when she was a child. Now that she found him, he seemed to bear the same fate all over again.

"Mein kleine liebe..." he cooed, nestling his body next to hers as she continued to cry.

There they lay, for half an hour or so, Evelyn crying and holding onto Kurt tightly while he whispered comfort into her ears.

The world outside seemed to have gone dead, not even the howling winds were being stirred.

"I hate the snow," came the voice of the pale girl in Kurt's arms, full of self-loathing and malice.

"You do not, fraulein. Do not say such things."

He wrapped his arms tightly about her shivering frame, his nose buried into her hair. Silently, he prayed that this would not push her back into the shell she had been in for so long, but he had the biting feeling that it would.

She brought her lips to his in a pleading kiss, as if seeking warmth and comfort. It was with this action that Kurt realized that she was trying not to recede into her shell, that she wanted to remain strong and open just to him like she had promised. God, he loved her.

It was a heated embrace, and she was soon running her fingers through his hair so luxuriously that Kurt had to remind himself to be civil with her. She was in pain, and he was her cornerstone.

That didn't stop a deep, throaty purr from escaping him as he twisted to loom over her smaller figure as they still kept their lips connected to enkindle that fire further.

Not even moments later, his shirt lay abandoned on the floor as he pressed his forehead against hers. As he moved back to look at her, he found her running her fingers over his arms, the tips tussling the fine fur over his muscles. She seemed so entertained and entranced.

"Are you alright…? You're distracted."

"You—you're gorgeous…" she breathed, her right hand skimming over his shoulder to gently rub his back affectionately.

Another purr ripped through his chest, and for a moment, he thought of how uncomfortable it was to wear clothes in a Siberian country.

Before they could kiss again, a knock came at the door of the cabin. Evelyn jumped up first, wriggling out from under Kurt like a child on Christmas morning from their covers to open up gifts.

Her bare feet pattered on the cold floor, but she made no protest at all. He heard the door open, which was followed by her shriek of shock and a powerful sob. At this, his back tensed, possibilities of all kinds flooding his mind. He prepared himself for this in the couple of seconds he had because he knew she was his to care for.

As he tugged on his shirt quickly, he walked into the living room cautiously. His fur nearly stood on end as he saw Evelyn hugging the ragged but breathing body of her father. He was bleeding, but alive and stable, a bright smile on both of their identical faces.

The world was brilliant again, and Kurt kneeled down next to his girlfriend and her father to hug them both.

After caring for Giorgio for an hour or so, Kurt and Evelyn heard the Blackbird land outside in the opening. Evelyn never left her father's side, not even once. Something told her he didn't want her to.

Everything seemed alright, as if nothing more could happen. She had her father back, and they were all okay. He would be healed and safe in New York City with everyone. She wanted to cry such happy tears, but she wasn't such a drama queen to do so.

The Blackbird had just taken off from the ground with a soft huff of the engines that made Evelyn's heart swell with relief at the familiar sound.

They flew over the bleak terrain of outlandish Romania for what seemed like hours, and the Edgar Allan Poe somberness of the land seemed so out of place now because of the sheer happiness she felt growing inside of her chest.

Giorgio Dimitru was his real name, they discovered soon after, and Storm was carefully treating his wounds with the medical supplies they kept inside of the jet. He wasn't in too bad shape, thankfully, and would make it just fine to the mansion for further treatment.

Velvety fur brushed against her cheek and neck while two strong arms wrapped around her body in a gentle caress. She smiled softly, absorbing the heat he provided for a moment before speaking.

"Life is beginning to seem relatively brighter now. I feel hypocritical." She couldn't help but laugh a bit as he shook his head, effectively tickling her.

"I don't blame you for being happy. You've found what you have been looking for, what you've needed. As long as I can see you smiling more, I have no complaints." His hold tightened for a moment while he looked out the Blackbird's window to the landscape below.

They stayed like that, in each others arms, watching as the cold landscape they trekked turned into a small town which must have been where the Negrescu family resided. Evelyn placed her dainty hand on the window, a silent goodbye running through her mind to the caring couple below that took her in without a second thought.

She would undoubtedly miss them dearly.

It was when greenery began showing up in their vision as they passed over a faraway country that Ororo returned from the medical bay with a soft smile on her face which only grew as her eyes fell upon the cozy couple looking at the passing earth.

"Evelyn, you can go see your father if you'd like. He's all bandaged already."

The smaller female stood up and smiled in thanks to the dark-skinned woman. "Thank you, Ororo, I really mean it."

It was then that the normally reserved Evelyn walked down the passage with a skip in her step which left her comrades watching her in awe until the medical doors closed automatically.

That was when Logan began laughing.

"So… is Dimitru my real last name? Evelyn Dimitru? Really?" she pondered softly as she watched her father look at her bemusedly.

"What's wrong with it? It is a strong name." She scoffed at this, crossing one leg over the other with a grin.

"So you say."

He chuckled softly and patted her shoulder affectionately. "You truly are my daughter, Evelyn. It is an amazing feeling, no?" "Of course, tata."

That seemed to catch him off guard as he started and looked at her with wide eyes. She smiled gently, holding his hand in hers. "It has been too many _lung _(long) years since I've heard you call me that, _fiica mea _(my daughter)."

She smiled brightly as she nodded, looking at her father honestly.

"I could say the same."

To pass the time and to distract him from the boredom of lying around in a medical bay, Evelyn began to discuss what he could do once he got residence in the mansion.

"You could begin teaching Romanian language classes, but I don't know of many children who actually pursue speaking it…" She searched through her memory of the skills she remembered her father having, but it was coming up mostly blank since she admittedly did not know him too well.

"Sweetheart, I'm more curious about how your life is going to turn out, now that you have a sense of being. You found someone who loves you as much as I do and while he may be different, very much so, he is devoted. Don't worry about me anymore. It's your time to think about yourself and your life."

His words shocked her. "What about my life? I have a job and a place to stay. Sure, we're together, but I doubt either of us plan ahead that far." She arched her brow at him as he grinned like a fox.

"Then you should start, shouldn't you?"

The mansion looked so familiar, even from the air. Evelyn felt absolutely giddy and she had to stop herself from bouncing on her heels while she waited for Scott to land. He seemed to take forever today. She and her father slowly made it to the cockpit, where she stayed close to him with a far-off look in her eyes.

_Perhaps he is right about me concentrating on my own life, rather than hovering over him. But it has been years! Maybe that's why he said it, though. He wants to see me grow as his daughter, rather than seeing time stand still and I continue to watch over him like when I was lost. He wants to see me blossom in this world, is that it tata?_

She shivered in excitement as the latch to the ramp lowered itself to reveal a bunch of the X-Men and the Institute's students gathered in the hangar to greet them. Her insides felt warm and jittery as she noticed Ororo settling her father into a wheelchair so he can move easily.

"Let's go, tata. We're going to meet the family."

"I cannot wait _fiica mea _(my daughter)."

_As we made our way down the ramp and closer to the expectant faces of all the people I've grown to care for and know in different ways, I realized that this may have been the end of how I suffered to get here, but it was also the beginning of my new chapter in life. I would grow further than I had and my father would be there to guide me. _

_I knew Kurt would be there for me, right by my side even. Just maybe, by chance, this was another journey we could take together and make it through like we did this one._

_Who really knew for certain?_

_What I was certain of was that I realized how much I loved my family as I saw them again after so long. Was this how it felt to have a family?_

_At first, when you leave for a while, you don't feel so bad. You feel relieved and full of freedom. _

_After a while, however, you begin to remember quirks and moments that made the family memorable and wonderful._

_Finally, when you do see them again, you have this sense of loss that has just been requited. _

_It is a lonesome and haggard feeling._

_I wouldn't want anything less._

"_Geliebte _(sweetheart)?" came the soothing voice in my ear. I tore my eyes from the window as I looked into his glowing eyes. He seemed to blend into the darkness, but those eyes were always so bright.

"Yes, Kurt?"

His hand found its way to my cheek, and I let out a soft breath as I leaned to his warm touch. I placed my hand over his gently, looking into those eyes I loved.

"I am just thinking about how normal life is going to be now that we're back home."

I chuckled at this, which resulted in him pulling me close and brushing his lips against mine for a moment.

"What's so funny about what I said?"

"We're X-Men, Kurt. How normal can our life be?"

**This is the end of "My Life, My Hell". However, a sequel is in the works as you read these words. It will be put about four-and-a-half years into the future. I can't spoil too much, but things are not over for Evelyn and more problems arise in the form of emotions and a certain charming man named Kurt Wagner who has her heart. They will both face new environments and challenges that are both newfound and familiar. I hope you enjoyed this series and I will expect to see you soon.**

**The sequel is titled "The Sound of My Vendetta".**


End file.
